I'll Never Leave you
by Ka5tie-marie-cullen
Summary: Bella Swan & Kate Heart are best friends & have been traveling and living together since kate saved her many years ago. Bella is a vamp,& kate is a half vamp her parents were killed by unknown red eyed vamps who promised to return. Anyways kate gets a vision and her & bella move back to forks where they meet the cullens, wolves & etc. Bella and Kate have many gifts. Plz read!
1. Going to forks yaayyy

**Hiya people! Okay I decided to write a new story I hope you like it but im sorry if you don't Enjoy! Chapter 1**

**Bellas POV**

Hello my name is Isabella swan, but call me bella if you call me Isabella I will kill you. Anyways I am a vampire and im 17, I have brown long hair with red in it. Pale skin, beautiful as many would put it and About 5'4 gold eyes and ive been traveling the world with my best friend who is half vampire and her name Katlyn but she likes to be called kate. We've met some pretty nice vamps but mostly we stick together on our own. Well, Let me tell you something about kate She is also 17 she is a goofball, and one of those people who can make you laugh at any moment, but she is also extremely wise. Anyways Kate is 5'3 ( and funsized as she puts it) African American with brown skin, that is totally flawless, every single guy hits on her but she is waiting for the right one. I mean who wouldn't? she has big brown eyes, perfect smile, long eyelashes, her hair is medium length, it was longer but she likes to keep it short. Any ways Kate is bubbly, happy-go-lucky, talented plays almost every instrument, has an amazing voice, looves auto mechanics, motorcycles, slim body, confident, crazy in every way, generous, extremely nice, and the most amazing person I have ever met. But dont let that fool you she will kick your ass if you mess with anyone she loves but she is like a sister to me we both have gifts (but you'll find out about those later). Heres how we met

50 years ago

"Please don't, please don't hurt me! I don't have any money…" I said to my attacker I was walking in the forest in the middle of the night just thinking about the crappy day I had..my parents Charlie and Renee were fighting and my loser bf cheated on me so I had just had enough. Anyways Im wondering in the forest and all of a sudden a guy comes out of the trees, he had red eyes, and blonde sandy hair and he had me pinned down  
I tried to move but he was STRONG .  
So here I am begging but then he says " I don't want your money..but your beautiful so I'll just turn you"

and of course my smart response was "huhh?".. then he bit me and not even 10 seconds later I felt pain..it felt like_ fire _then I felt him get knocked off me by a stranger, I couldn't really see much but she was gorgeous and a beautiful voice she grabbed my hand and said

" Honey, your life is about to change , but I'm here for you sweetie and my name is Kate".  
And she was right

After I woke up and she told me her story, about how her dad was a vamp, and her mom was human. Her parents died when she was 8 by unknown vampires. She knows it was vamps because she remembers the red eyes and they left her a note that says we will return for you kate, and the only reason she survived was because of her gifts. So because of that she was always kind of anxious and we never stayed in one place to long but Luckly her family was insanely rich, so she never had to steal or live in a forest, her family owned tons of properties and kate took me into her ginormous house in forks ( as kate calls it, its more of a castle to me but she laughs it off whenever I tell her that).

Kate taught me how to hunt. She gave me a choice to hunt animals or humans. She hunts animals (she can eat human food but she rarely does it because she says most of it tastes like crap to her for some reason) so I knew she was hoping I would too but I don't want to be a monster so I choose animals. Then after a short time we moved which I was extremely happy about Fork held way to many memories. Anyways Ever since that day we've became extremely close, I love her to death, we would do anything for each other.

50 years later

Now we are sitting in Italy in our house (well mansion) in the training room and Kate is trying to get us to move back to forks. The place I haven't been since I was turned. Apparently she had a vision and she says I HAVE to go there but she won't tell me why. Usually I don't question her and her vision but this is forks, the place where I never wanted to go again.

Our conversation in Italian  
(Kate italics, Bella bold)

_C'mon isabella! Andiamo a Forks. Che cosa è il male?  
_(C'mon isabella! Let's go to forks. Whats the harm?)

**Dici sul serio? Che male c'è?! Tu sai che non posso tornare lì  
**(Are you serious? What's the harm?! You know i can't go back there)

_Ma ho avuto una visione! Dobbiamo tornare indietro è importante. si prega di campane sai che sarà qui per voi. ho avuto una visione di tutto funzionerà_  
(But i had a vision! We have to go back it is important. please bells you know i will be here for you. i had a vision everything will work out.)

After staring each other down for a bit I finally gave in and I said "Fine Kate."  
All of a sudden I hear a squeal that could have broken by ear drums and kate says" THANK YOU THANK YOU YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" did I forget to mention she was extremely crazy and hyper?

"Geez Katie! I don't think they could hear you in Texas! Haha but its only because I trust you that im going and I love you" I say and I hug her "Thank you bells you wont regret this, our lives are going to change." She says then she screams " LETS GO PACK WOOO! " and she runs out of the training room and I follow behind her ready to face whatever the future held.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay Kate and I were all packed (FINALLY). It took her HOURS to get her crap together then she had to do her makeup and put on some fabulous dress for some reason. Anyways I glare at her as I look at all the stuff and I say "Kate remember our house in forks is packed with clothes and everything still you don't need all this stuff! I say

"Bellllllllaaaaaa yes I do, I have to bring these new clothes and shoes! I am not leaving this stuff behind!." She states  
I roll my eyes "Whatever are you ready? I want to hurry up and get there so we can leave sooner.." I say

and ignoring my sour mood she replys with a big dazzling smile and says " Yeppers! Lets go girlie!"

Forks here we come..

I take her hand and I teleport her and all our stuff to our home. Yes I said teleport, that's one of my gifts and that's good because it seriously comes in handy like in times like this… Anyways home sweet home I think as I look around.

Its been years since ive been here but this place looks like we just left yesterday…I mean its perfect still! After looking around I walk up the grand stair case to my room. I have to admit I loved my room. It was huge, with blue walls, a big bed (even though I don't need it, but kate wanted to buy it because she said a bed room HAS to have one.) It had a flat screen, a desk with mac computer, but everything looked the same to my relief. I walk into my closest to change into some old jean and to my horror my closest was filled with a bunch of expensive new stuff…I yell as loud as I could" KATLYN LILY HEART YOU GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!"

Not even a second later she was standing by me with her bass over her shoulder

" Ouch …my ears hurt now..what do you want?" She says looking at me with a slightly annoyed expression.  
I glare at her and say "how the hell did you do this to my closest?! When did you do this?!"

When I said this she looked down and studied the floor " uhhhhhhh…well I went shopping a few days ago and I replaced you wardrobe…ur welcomee" She says I growl..

"How did you get here..i would have noticed if you ran.." Then it came to me…no…she wouldn't….

" You took my power.."I said you see another one of kates gift is shes able to take other vampires powers for a bit by just touching them.. I cannot believe she did that! Shes only done that once and I made her stop because last time she used it to sneak into Bradleys cooper dressing room and you should have seen his shock when she just popped up…but that's a story for some other time.. Anywayys I glared at her and before I could say anything She took off

I ran after her and said " Oh no you don't! Im not done with you!" Kate was fast, but I was faster so I caught up to her easily and I tackled her

"UGH!" She yelled as I put her in a head lock She quickly got one of her arms loose and used it to flip me over into a tree

"HA!" She yelled then I ran toward her and I teleported so I was behind her. Just when I was about to reach her I felt something wrap around my leg I looked down and it was one of the roots from a nearby tree and it grabbed my leg and it threw me into another tree.

"SHIT!" I yelled as my body broke the tree. Ugh You see she has another gift and she can control nature. I was so pissed now I threw a fire ball at her but she dived to the ground before it hit her. But sadly for her it did hit a part of her hair so the ends were burnt… and she looked like she wanted to kill me but Instead of being scared I started laughing my ass off.

"You think this is funny?" She said very slow and menacingly If I was human tears would be going down my eyes I replied " Uh yea!" Then just as she was about to attack Her eyes glassed over

She was having a vision

When she snapped out of it she looked at me with horror in her brown eyes " Bella we need to go…now."

"Kate! Whats wrong!" I said worried now I ran over to her

She looked past me and pointed "Them" was all she said  
I turned around and there were giant wolves behind us growling and slowly walking towards us

**End of ch. 1 I hoped you enjoyed this new story:') be sure to comment below with suggestion, or ideas and what you thought**** P.s Cullens are coming soon yay!**


	2. School Forgiveness Meet the pack

**Chapter 2**

Bella POV

Oh no..this is not good…

Wolves? The _hell ?_ Whats next fairies?

Kate and I are standing me a little in front of Kate and they growl. Kate and I growl back at the same time. Then the big black wolves goes into the forest and not long after a tan muscular guy comes and stands in front of the pack. I put a shield around Kate and I just incase but

He says in a low commanding voice " Vampire! The only reason we are not attacking is because your eyes are gold, but we ask you to leave the human and go..Now." I look at Kate and back at him and in a kind of pissed off because hes acting like he knows me, and acting like he boss everyone around I say

" Okay first of all, who do you think you are? Don't tell me what to do or atleast speak nicely. Second of all please for the love of all that is good in this world please take a freaking bath, because you all smell terrible. Third, What human?" I look him straight in eyes with one eye brow raised and my arms crossed.  
The wolves all growl and sink lower in their crouch, I strengthen my shield some more and instinctually Kate couched lower too: i put my hand on her arm to stop her. She looks over to me and I shake my head. I don't want to give them a reason to attack.

The man glared and replied "Don't play stupid I see the poor defenseless human right there, and I will not ask again, go before this gets ugly." Before I could reply Kate calmly walks straight up to him and looks him dead in the eyes and says

"Okay Look Mr rude, I am NOT a human. I am HALF human, half vamp, I sleep but not as often as humans. I hunt animals but I can eat human food as well but I prefer animal blood cause most human food tastes like crap to me and defenseless? Please I can kick all of your asses with one hand tied behind my back, but honestly I would prefer not to but I will if you won't leave my sister and I alone. We are both older than all of you combined and we don't hold any threats to you or anyone you love. If you don't believe me just listen my heart beat faster than any human, and my eyes have flecks of gold in them from animal blood" As She finished that statement the wolves all look to each other in confusion The Man Looked her up and down and he said

"She is right. I am sorry for my rudeness, I am Sam. We have much to discuss and a treaty must be made would you follow us back to home?" Kate looks at me a Im hesitant but I tell her its okay and holds out her hand and says with a dazzling smile

"Hiya Sam, I'm Katlyn. But call me Kate. Pleasure to meet you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Finally_

we are home again after making a treaty with the wolves. It feels good to just relax in my room. Anyway to be honest they are actually not that bad. Paul certainly took a liking to Kate and she flirted back just as hard but you could tell she wasn't really into him especially since she knew he would find his imprint soon. But anyways after we all got use to the smells, and you're a vamp and you're a wolf issue we all bonded with some jokes, and laughs and they are kind of like our big brothers now in way. We even met Emily Sams imprint. Her face is scarred from when he changed and accidently attacked her. He didn't tell me this of course but of my gifts had allowed me to see all of his memories.  
This gift is probably the one I least like , because sometimes its like omg TMI..there are somethings you just REALLY donot want to know…and I have been seriously scarred from some of the things ive seen..

Suddenly a knock on my door quickly interrupted my thoughts and I look up to see Kate standing by my door. She looks very sad and seeing her sad is like seeing a puppy cry…so sad.. and instantly I want to go hug her but I manage to stay where I am still a little upset about what happened. She walks over to sit my me on my bed

"Bella, - she says- I am so sorry for stealing your power..i just want to surprise you..i mean your like a sister to me and I wanted to do something nice for you..i should have known better…..but I have something to make it up to you." I look at her as she walks out in vamp speed and comes back with something in her hands its perfectly wrapped with a blue bow. She looks up and hands it to me and says

"I hope you like it and I dint burn all your clothes, there are still some saved and they are in the basement" Then she gets up and walks out and I hear her go to her room. I Look down at the gift she gave me and I open it and throw the wrapping on the floor

It was a box , I open the box And I gasp at what was in my hands

It was a pictures of my family and i…she must have gone to my old house gotten these pictures. I miss my family so much Kate… I can't believe it…now I feel so guilty… I look under the picture and there is a letter in her handwriting it says.

_Dear Bella,_

I'm sorry for stealing your power but I wanted to do something nice for you. I know how much you miss your family and I wanted you to always have a piece of them by you _so I stole your power went to your parents house and got these. I even managed to grab your old wuthering heights book..its in the library down stairs..i couldn't think of a clever way to give it to you so I figured when you went down stairs to read it would just bbe there like TADA . _Oh..kate… I think and I feel guiltier with every sentence but I read on _anyways I hope you can forgive me. You are like my sister and I love you sweetie. _

I feel terrible..i have to go see kate…I go to her room and she isn't there…

"Kate!" I yell with no response and I follow her scent to the library and I see her holding wuthering heights. I run at vampire speed to her and hug tightly and whisper "Thank you Katie, I love you too. I am so sorry for being mad at you"  
I look at her and she smiles and says " So your gonna keep the clothes too?" She looks at me hopefully I grimace and say " Yea…I'll keep them" Kate squeals and yells "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY AHHHHHH!" I just laugh and Kate grabs my hand and leads me upstairs and she says " So now that you are not mad at me I have some news…. WE ARE GOING TO HIGHSCHOOL!" She says with a huge smile I look at her in shock She continues and says "classes are at 8 am I saw the future we have most classes together except like two but that's fine, well im going to sleep don't bother me I already got our supplies so get pumped and go hunting , GOODNIGHT!" she says as she skips off to her room and shuts the door. I just stand there with horrow in my eyes

School…..SCHOOL?! Around humans who will do nothing but drool? UGHH nonononononononnonon im running away

Right on cue Kate screams" Don't even think about it or I will sell your guitar and ur convertible eclipse!"

Well..shit I think to myself…looks like im going to school…. Time to hunt…

**AN: Thank you guys for reading**** comment below and tell me what you think.**


	3. Meet the cullens, Zane, School Fight

**Kate POV**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am so freaking excited! Today is the day belly and I start school! I was beyond happy when she said yes to us moving ( which I knew she would) What she doesn't know is that shes going to meet her mate here….and luckly ive been able to block her gift out so she cant read my mind mwahahahahahahahahaha I love using my gifts… anyways  
I have to freaking wow them I say to myself as im looking through my closest..hmmm..what to wear….

I got it! Im going to wear a sexy short tight blue sweater dress, with my grey ankle boot heels!  
I blasted Breaking Benjamin "I will Not Bow" as I put on my outfit, and straighten my hair I have my bangs slightly over my face , I put on some black eyeliner, mascara (even though I don't need it but its fun to put on) and some reddish lipstick..i look at my self in the mirror and DAMN I look hot… and no im not conceited its confidence..

Anyways time to get belly! Hehehehe

**Bellas POV**

I just finished hunting and it was 6:30 Am.. I hear noise coming from Kates room..which is not a surprise I knew she'd be up getting ready…crap I she'll be on her way to my room in a bit…oh well I should just face it… I walk to my room and not even a full 2 minutes after Kate knocks on my door

" Knock, knock…" She says in a sing song voice I look her up and down I have to say she looks freaking HOT her hair is straight, she has eyeliner and mascara on with red lipstick that makes her lips look irresistible…and her dress is short tight and blue it goes up to like mid thigh…guys are going to be drooling over her…which is terrible for me because I can read their minds…greaaatt…

"How do look?" She says as she does a twirl "Hot as hell! You look amazing! As always..now let the torture begain…" I said as she just laughed she takes my hand and takes us to her huge bathroom in her room and then she starts straightening my hair …

xxx10 minutes laterxxx

Finally my hair is done

Sensing my relief Kate says " We aren't through yet my friend" I just groan ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh then she gets started on my make which consisted of brown eyeliner, some mascara, and pink lip gloss when she was done I have to admit I looked sexy! This is going to be a fun year….  
She walked into her room and was back in a second but this time she had a reaalllyyy cute black sweater dress like hers except hers was blue and she gave to me . She stepped out so I could change  
Once I finished I walked out like I was cat walking on a runway. Kate wolf whistled and we both started laughing like crazy…man I love this girl she walked over to me and said" Belly you look amazing, now lets go" I giggled and I screamed " RACE YOU TO THE GARAGE WINNER CHOOSES THE CAR!" and we both took off I was winning until a branch from the plant in the corner came and tripped me and Kate took the lead  
"HEY NO FAIR!" I screamed and all Kate said was " I win! We are taking THE ECLIPSE!"  
I growled and I got into her orange eclipse . We have like two the black one was mine and the orange was hers. She gets into the car and I glare

She puts on her aviators and simplys says " Hey you never said we couldn't use our powers" Then she starts the car.

xxxxxxxx

The parking lot is full and everyone looks over to stare at the car. Kate parks and we smell a scent all of a sudden we both look at each other and whisper

vampires…

We get out the car everyone staring at us of course and we look over to see 5 vampires staring at us  
Kate goes next to me and whispers in vamp speed what their gifts are. "Watch out, ones a mind reader, physic, and one can alter moods." They obviously heard her because they all look at each other and start walking toward us. I put up my shield to block their powers and I grab kates arm and say "Lets Go" We walk a little faster than human pace and we get inside .  
Once we are inside literally everyone stares..i mean the hell? What happened to its impolite to stare? So ignoring the humans Kate and I walk to the office to get our schedules

We walk in and there is an old lady whose name is Ms Copes shes obviously stunned to see us but recovers quickly and says " Hello young ladies what can I do for you?"  
Kates replies " Hi, um we are here to pick up our schedules. My name is Katlyn Heart, and this is Isabella Swan" and she give her a dazzling smile Ms Cope stutters

" U- uh here you have a pleasant day and come back if you need anything" Kate and I take our schedules and walk out of the office where Kate runs into this blonde haired kid who falls back

"Omygosh im so sorry! Are you okay?" He looks at her and does a double take and he says with his eyes filled with lust " Im not sorry baby, why don't you say, you and I go out sometimes and I can take you to my place and we can have some fun. My name is Mike. You'll get use to it since that's all you'll be saying when you get back to my place" he says with a wink  
Kate smiles and steps closer then she pulls her hand back and slaps him…_hard_ but not hard enough to kill him cause she definitely could have but just enough to leave a bruise

Instead of taking a hint he says " So that's a maybe?" Man how stupid was this kid?

"That's a hells no!" Kate replies and she grabs my arm and we walk away as we are walking away I say "Awwww kate you have an admirer.." She glares at me then smiles and says " Don't worry he'll be after you next" I look at her in horror she winks and we look down at our schedule which was

Kates was

1st Calc hon  
2nd Music  
3rd Gym  
Lunch  
4th Chem honors  
5th Italian  
6th History  
7th Jazz band

"Awesome!" Kate said then we looked over to mine and it said  
1st Calc hon  
2nd Music  
3rd Gym  
Lunch  
4th Bio honors  
5th Italian  
6th History  
7th Art

hmmm not too bad atleast its only two classes we don't have together…Kate interrupted my train of though and said "WOOOOO we have sooo many classes together and we are already experts in this stuff so it will be cake!"

Ring ring

crapp…that was the bell….i took kates arm and dragged her to class since we had 1st hour together  
We finally found our class room " Well time to make our grand entrance…" Kate just giggles and opens the door.. Everyones eyes go to us

The teacher look at us annoyed and said" Well nice of you two to join us" I look at kate and she pulls her charming smile which made his heart speed up so fast I though he might pass out and she said " we are sooo sorry, but we are new here and we got kind of lost… im so sorry" She said looking so sad I would have believed she was genuine if I didn't know but the teacher bought it and his eyes softened and he said " well don't be late next time, class meet our new students". He says looking at the class then he continues and says " Well since you were late you can introduce yourselves" Kate starts showing a dazzling smile  
" Hiya! Im Katlyn but call me Kate this is my best friend bella, we just came from Italy" Then after she finishes I start " Hiii Im Isabella but if you call me that I will kill you, and like kate says we are from Italy" then after the class said hii the teacher allowed us to finally sit down..

" Where shall we sit?" I asked him He looks up and tells us to sit in front of some named Edward and alice… and he points to them and Kate and I quickly exchange glances but we took our seats. I made sure my shield was up but out of curiosity I checked what they were thinking

(Edward bold, Alice Itlaics)

_Can you hear anything?_

**Edward shakes his head slightly**

_I don't know if shes human Edward…her blood isn't normal…and her heart beats faster…and she knows all of our gifts we'll have to coner them at lunch and watch closely…._

_**Edward nods slightly in agreement**_

I look up back at kate she grabs my arm so I can show her my thoughts and what I read in his head.  
Kate whispers after I show her " we'll talk after class..bella "

Ring ring

Finally the bell rings and we get our stuff and walkout but I was stopped by a hand I guess Edward

I growl and say "What!" He glares at me says in a rude voice "you two need to explain" I use my shield to push him 5ft away and I growl and say "Don't ever grab me like that again" I look up to see his family walking over and The blonde chick comes and says

"you need to explain, or I will make you." Kate growls and all of a sudden they stop walking and they look dazed I look at her and say  
"Kate what did you do?" She smirks and replies

" I took away their sight, I could have just make them feel nothing but I want them to hear this." Then she look toward them and says " We don't have to explain anything to you all, come get us when you're ready to talk calmly. Here is your sight back but if you try to corner us or grap us I will take away all of your senses or shock you till you break." With their sight back they all glared at us especially blondie and she said

" Don't think this isn't over" I replied " Whatever blondie" and Kate and I walked to Music class.  
Luckly we weren't late this time but by only a bit and thank gosh she did not make us introduce ourselves..  
Music went by really fast..we didn't really do anything but she gave an assignment for next class which was to pick a song already existing and singing it and learn to play it on an instrument which is easy because I already know what I am doing and so does Kate.. Anyways off to Gym…

Today Coach didn't make us change since it was our first day so we just sat on the bleacher. All of a sudden we hear" umm… hii" I look up to see a pretty cute guy for a human he was about 5'9 with dark black hair skaterish hair and kind blue eyes with dimple and he's looking at kate. I nudge Kate and when she looks up her eyes widen she gives him her dazzling smile and says  
" Hii! Im Kate" she sticks her hand out and he kisses it

To my shock kate giggles like crazy and blushes a little….she _blushed! _He smiles and says "im Zane, and you are beautiful" "Thank you! Your not too bad yourself" She flirts back..ahhh that's the kate knew but she blushed….. weird… He laughed then they just stare at each other…lost in each others eyes

I decided to speak up " Hi im bella" I smile Kate looks at me apologetically  
"Im so sorry, this is my best friend Bella" Kate says he nods and says

"Nice to meet you bella" with a polite smile Then he looks back at Kate and she says

"hey would you like to sit with us at lunch?" She looked extremely hopeful and to her joy he replied with an of course

Ring ring

" Well that's the bell" I said " Well no that was a dog" Kate says in a sarcastic way I slap her shoulder so hard it would have crush a human but she just laughed it off. "You ready Zane?" Kate says with a huge smile ive never seen before and he looks goes to her side grabs her hand and says " Yes"

So Me, Zane, and Kate walk into the lunch room (those two still holding hands) everyone staring ofcourse but we ignored it. So we go to this table in the middle of the lunch room ( figures the only one available would be in the middle) So anyways as an ice breaker Kate decides to crack a joke

"okay guys why did the elephants get kicked out of the pool?" Kate asks looking extremely excited

"why Katie?" I say

"because they kept dropping their trunks!" And then she loses it and starts laughing till tears start coming out. Soon Zane and I join in too but are laughter was interrupted by some chick with fake blonde hair, so much makeup on her face, and a midriff top that showed waaayyyy to much and in a nasally voice she says " Okay bitches who the hell do you think you are? Walking around school thinking you own it. IM the queen here so why don't you two go back to the run down place you came from?" I glared at her looked her right in the eyes and said " Bitch Why don't you MAKE me" her eyes widened and she walked away with a hmph. I sat back down and kate looked at me

And started cracking up like she was almost on the floor I looked at her annoyed and said " What"?

"dude, she was about to piss herself!" Kate exclaimed then we all started laughing again Our laughter was again interrupted by the sound of the bell

Ring ring

"Okay guys time to go to hell, I mean class" Kate said we all got up I had bio and Kate had Chem with Zane. Kate and I hugged bye and zane waved then we were off. I walked into bio and the teacher told me to sit next to Edward Cullen?

Edward

Edward…..crappp?! the vamp?! Ugh

I go to take my seat I feel a note get slipped to me

_Hi  
Im sorry about being so rude earlier…but my family and I just want to know more about you and your friend..can we all meet somewhere?  
_

_E_

I sent him a message telepathically and said "We'll see" Then for the rest of the class we were assigned a project that we had to work on the rest of the class period and it was extremely easy.. and I actually had fun with him

Ring ring

Yess…the bell finally ringed and I walk out to see Kate waiting by the door with Zane and a huge smile and we start walking to the car right before we get there we see blondie by our car  
Oh boy..  
"Sorry barbie Ken isn't here..now go away." Kate says in a sickly sweet voice Blondie growls " oh you bitch…" and she starts toward kate  
and Zane moves to stand slightly infront of Kate which is pretty crazy since hes human but to my surprise he tells her " Look Rosalie we don't want trouble, so just leave them alone"

Rosalie sneers at him "Stay out this human this has nothing to do with you" and she takes her hand and knocks him aside and into the forest to my extreme shock and next thing I know kate has her pinned down then rose somehow was able to kick her off and just when I was about to step in and intercept rose a huge wave of water came and knock Rosalie aside 30ft away from Kate.

We all look over to where it came from and to mine and kates shock we see zane looking pissed, and in vamp speed he runs to kate and glares at Rosalie and In a menacing voice he says " Don't you EVER touch her again, or I will throw fire at you and watch you burn" He turns to kate and checks to make sure shes okay which I knew she was. Anyways at that time the rest of the family decided to make their presence known. Edward was the first to speak

" I think we all need to get together and talk. Bella want to meet at your place or ours?" I look at Kate and She spoke up and said " Our place , if you wouldn't mind. We promise we won't try anything if you don't. " We look back at Edward and he nodded and then he said "Zane, you too if you don't mind"

Zane looked at him and nodded I don't think he wanted to leave kate anyways.

"Just follow us" I said Zane, Kate and I got into the car and started driving. The other vamps behind us

Shortly we got back to our home. " Whoahhhhhhh…" Zane said

I chuckled.. " I know right…that's what I said when I was first brought here"

The vamps got out of their car which was a beautiful Volvo and in unison they all were like " Whoaahhhhhhhhh" Kate just laughs and says " geezz its not that big!"

Then the big muscular teddy bear looking one decided to shout out "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAIDDDDDD!"  
Everyone chuckles, Edward and I rolled our eyes while kate walks up to him and high fives him! And screams

" Nice one!" I can tell that those two are going to be close

" Okay okay lets all go inside" I sad  
Everyone steps in and then they all look at Kate and I

"Well I guess we'll start with me" Kate said And then she starts her story…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think pleaaase**


	4. Kates story, bonding, Zane, more fights

**Bellas POV**

" Well I guess I 'll start" Kate says… She takes a deep breath and starts  
" Well You must all be wondering what I am….I'm not human, and I am not a vampire I am mix of the two…" Everyone gasped I just stood beside her and rubbed her back in support I knew how hard it was for her to talk about her family …She continued "My mom name was Katherine, she was human and beautiful, her face was timeless, and she had the most amazing voice you have everheard…" Kate started tearing up as she remembered " And that's one of the many things that attracted my dad…Alan… He was a vampire…the fell inlove and had me.." "How?" The blonde male one interrupted

" Well…when a man loves a women something they get the urge-

"No , no no I meant how did she survive?" the blonde male interrupted Im sure if he was human he would be blushing

" I don't know…she barely survived…somehow she kept her heart beating. Anyways they had me and we had a great life, I grew very fast, and very smart, I was fast and I gained many gifts. My father helped me to control them, and my mom was very musically talented so she taught me a lot of instruments but the rest I learned on my own. I sleep but not as often as humans, I can go for weeks without sleeping but it weakens me..so I need to sleep atleast once a week. Anyways I was 8 years old…and my mom was singing to me, while my dad had me in my lap..and..and" Kate started chocking up tears were coming down Zane took her into his arms and was rubbing her back whispering sweet things to her. Kate looks up and takes a deep breath and continues. "And all of a sudden my mom and dad were on the ground in pain my dad screams and tells me to hide, I run upstairs and I use one of my gifts to hide myself and my scent so it was like I didn't exist. But then I heard steps coming upstairs… all I remember is red eyes….then they disappeared…I fainted..i was weak….my power drained me a lot when I was young but as I got older I got stronger…but when I woke up I saw a note that said in beautiful hand writing.. We'll be back for you….Which is why bella and I travel a lot…we don't like to stay in one place for too long just in case they are still after me.. So I spent my life raising myself..my family was insanely rich to the point where I never have to work… After that night I moved here to forks this was a house my parents bought but we never got a chance to stay here.. It was lonely until I met bella." She moves from zane who looked like he wanted to kill those people who threatened her and she moved from his arms to turn to me and she put her hand on my shoulder and smiled  
"I was out hunting when I saw some vampire attack bella I pushed him off her and after I killed him I went to bella and grabbed her hand" She looked to me and I continued  
" and she told me ..Honey, your life is about to change, but I'm here for you sweetie and my name is Kate.  
And she was right my life did change…. I was born and raised in forks before kate found me I was having a crappy day and decided to go for a walk into the forest…that's when I got attacked and kate saved me…and ever since that day..we've been inseparable." I look over to her and we both smile  
"Kate took me in and taught me how to hunt..she gave me a choice of hunting humans or animals but I choose animals because I knew kate wanted me too and I don't want to be a monster. Since that day kate and I traveled, managed to learn almost every language, and many other things…" When we were done we both looked around at everyones face and they were awed, and pissed off. Blondie was first to speak up and for once her eyes were soft

" I am so sorry for being harsh to you both… I promise we will not let those people come back and take you kate, or you bella, and if you don't mind I'd like to start over." She looked hopeful Kate and I both agreed and then she asked us about our gifts Kate and I looked at each other  
" well my gift is im a telepath, i have a shield that blocks mental and physical attacks, I control fire, and air, I can read minds, and every thought you've ever had just by touching you, I have amazing self control, I can teleport, I can block your gifts if I want to, show you my thoughts, I'm very fast and I can control the weather. Everyone looked at me in awe

" Me next! Kate shouts " Well I can control the elements as well but I can control all of them, I can steal powers, take away your senses either all of them at once or just the ones I choose, I can make you feel like your burning, I can shock you, I can tell what other peoples gifts are, I can see the future, I can stop time, and I can freeze you, oh and I can control nature, and block out your gifts" she finished with a huge smile Everyones mouths were open in shock

"What?" I say Then Edward walks over to me and says  
"We are just shocked, we've never met such powerfull vampires before…and certainly now half…you are amazing bella" He says as he gazes into my eyes then Kate decides to fake cough and we look at her and she smiles innocently and says " sorry to interrupt but I don't know any of your names"

Edward winks at me turns around and with a charming smile he says to kate " Sorry about that im Edward Cullen, The big guy is Emmett Cullen, the blonde female by him is Rosalie Hale, the short pixie is alice cullen, and the guy standing infront of her is jasper Hale." Kate and I both waved at everyone

And I thought This is the start of a new beginning…..

Hours later we are finally done with all the Cullen and hales story we found out all of us had aloottt in common ..and now it is time for Zanes.. We all look over to zane who is standing by kate "Guess im up" He says when he sees all eyes on him

Kate grabs his hand in support and he gazes adoringly at her

"Well, I am a vampire" He states bluntly " I know I have blue eyes but that's because I have the gift to control water and fire and I guess that's why my eyes are blue" He says with a shrug " I do hunt animals human blood disgust me, and I don't really have a story..i just remember walking to my car after going to to the store or something ..anyways I was walking to my car holding a gallon of milk and all of a sudden I was pinned, then I was being bit…I woke up days later as a new born…I was thirsty all I could think of was water and then bam! It was there and thts when I realized I could control water…I spent years developing my gift while traveling mostly on my own and then I came here I didn't know why ..until I met this beauty right beside me…then everything started making sense" He said as he grab her hand and kissed it All the girls awed including me .. I mean c'mon that is sooo romantic Then he continued "and that's basically my story..nothing special. I had a lot of time, and I used it to study art, music a few languages" He shrugged " So what now?" He said looking around at everyone

"I guess you guys make yourself at home! We have a bunch of rooms here…ooooooo belly lets show them the game floor!" Kate said bouncing up and down  
"GAME FLOOR?!" all the guys yelled "Yep the entire floor is full of arcade games, laser tag, ski ball, we have a flat screen up thereand we have xbox, xbox 360, xbox kinect, wii, ps3,..anything you Can think of!" I screamed the last part because they boys took off as soon as I said game floor..

but I couldn't blame them I loved that floor! Kate, rose, alice and I ran upstairs after them no way did I trust them with my Ps3, and Katie loved her xbox kinect so we need to make sure they didnt break anything. We run up there and I see Zane and Emmett versing each other in COD3 Zane is kicking emmetts ass, and Emmett is looking extremely pissed. Edward and Jasper on the other hand were playing each other in a game of guitar hero..both on expert and they were doing extremely well until jasper used his gift to make Edward feel extremely nervous so he ended up messing up and losing to jasper .

"Are you guys ready to see the rest of the house?" Kate says and they all stop and mumbled an okay

So on with the tour the next thing we show them is the 2nd floor which consist of our bedrooms the girls absolutely adored our closest As soon as Kate showed alice and Rosalie the Italian heels she got in Italy they almost fainted , we spent what felt like hours in there showing off our closest. Now we went back down stairs "Next stop on this tour is our music room" Kate said as she guided everyone to the double doors by the stairs.. she open it up and every gasps

"I swear if any of you guys touch any of my guitars, flutes, Saxes, basses, keyboard, or any other instruments you find in here I will zap the heck out of you, and especially be careful of my grand piano in the corner there….Kate says glaring us all down

"Anyways do you guys play anything instruments?" I said Alice spoke up and said " No Edward is the only musical one and he plays piano, he's in your music class too" Edward nodded his head and said "I'll play for you sometime, well tomorrow since we have that project.." Oh right I completely forgot….

"Do you know what your singing and playing?" I asked He nodded " It's a surprise you'll see tomorrow" He said with a crooked grin that made me turn to jelly " Okay then I can't wait" I said with a wink that stunned him and myself

"Okay guys! Time to rally up and get ready for the next stop." Kate said I look at Edward and we both followed kate along with everyone with Zane right behind her ofcourse…. So next stop was at another double doors right across and that was the library

" Okay everyone this is the library and probably the biggest room here..please be gentle with bellas and my books and please put them back in their proper place if you borrow one" Kate stated..just from looking at her you would think she wouldn't be all into books but she is a total book worm and so am I . Shes into romance, and action , and greek myths…but im more into the classics, and mystery novels.. Anyways after we finish showing them the library kate guides us back where we started…

I look at kate and walk over to her and I say " Its not over yet guys…." Kate smiles and we both lead them to the garage… We turn on the lights and everyone almost dies

"Yep –I say with pride_ This here is our loves…we have a hobby of collecting cars…we have more in Italy but these here are our babies…"I finish with pride Rosalie walks up to me and says "please can I fix some of these up? I love auto mechanics and these cars are beautiful "before I can say anything Kate says "Of course you can go crazy, I love auto mechanics too! You can help me fix of the engine of bellas Audi Cope! When we are done it will so freaking awesome!" Rose screams "Hells yeah!" They both high five each other and we all laugh I look over to see Edward admiring my Volvo which was black instead of silver like his, I turn from him to see Emmett going crazy over Katies hummer, while Jasper and zane are busy admiring Katies motorcycles. We all hear a squeal and we look over to see Alice freaking going insane over My yellow Porsche..

"Bella , bella bella BELLA! Can I please drive it some times pleaaasseee!?" She looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I instantly cave in "YESSS! " She screams…man her and kate could be twins…oh gosh…two kates…noooo just as im having a break down in my head Edward comes over to me..probably seeing the horror on my face as I realized that there will be two kates…

"Whats wrong bella?" He says worried I look at him and I said " I just realized how alike alic and kate are and I realized I'll have two kates by me..and I kind of got freaked..just picture two alices…." As I said that his face was completely filled with horror.. " OhShiiitt not good" He said..then we busted out laughing  
"Okay okay –edward managed to say when we were done – I think its time to get home, esme will be worried sick but we will come by tomorrow" He says as everyone groans  
then alice says "Yeah hes right Esme will be worried we got to go" Then she comes over to hug us, followed by Rose, then jasper who politely hugs us and thank us, then Emmett picks us both up and spins us around then kissed us on the cheek but quickly backed away when he saw Zane , and Edward glaring at him which made kate and I giggle like mad. Edward walks over to us he politely hugs kate, and does the same except for me he kisses my cheek and whispers bye beautiful see you tomorrow" Then he looks up and thanks us both for the tour then after all of us exchanging numbers they were all gone except Zane.

"Hey Zane, Do you have a place to stay?" I asked He replied with a " Well I have a house little bit from here but I don't sleep so I'll just probably sit in a park or somewhere" He shrugs Kate and I look at each other and I nod to her  
"Zane you want to stay with us?…this house is huge, and you are always welcome and it will be better than living alone. " Kate says finishing with a smile

He looks at us and with a bright smile he says "really? That would be awesome! Thank you so much" He comes and hugs me and then goes to kate and hugs her and kisses her on her cheek. She blushes and says no problem…as Kate and zane walk hand and hand into her room I think to myself Man she really likes this guy I just hope he doesn't hurt her…

**Kate POV **

Okay I reaaallyyyy like zane…I mean even after a day I feel like hes the one…I think to myself as I lead him to my room hand in hand too…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. Ive never felt this way about anyone… It kind of scares me… anyways I look over to Zane as I lead him inside my room and I say "Okay wait here im going to change into my pjs!" He laughs at how excited I am. But first I go to my itouch and speakers and blast some music. Right now Breaking Benjamin I will not bow was playing as I go over to my closet and take out blue sofie cheer shorts and a black tank top . I go to the bathroom and change into my outfit, I go out back into my room and I walk by Zane and as I do he wolf whistles jokingly I laugh and I walk over to my Itouch I turn around to zane and threw him a T shirt with flannel pajama pants and I push him into bathroom. Then I walk back to my itouch and turn up Forever Unstoppable by Hot chelle Rae that was now blasting through my speakers I grab a hair brush and I start singing the words while using it as a mic  
The first verse starts  
_Forever unstoppable  
Forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

Falling stars don't crash through your window  
If you want it, go get it, it's meant to be chased  
All your scars won't heal till you let go  
You're perfectly worth it, forget your mistakes  
If you wanna fly, leave this world with me  
We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity  
Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down

You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable  
If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible  
When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable

and I sing with everything I have an dance like a maniac not caring who saw or heard as the second verse starts I hear another voice come by me and I look over to see Zane singing the words to I grab my other hair brush and throw it at him, he catches it and starts using it as a mic Then we both start singing and dancing Zane takes my hand twirls me

Zane starts and sing while staring into my eyes

_Yeah we've both been touched by the same flame  
Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn  
You and I got played by the same game  
We're in it, together, for better or worse  
If you wanna fly, leave this world with me  
We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity  
Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down_

I join in_  
_

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable  
If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible  
When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

There's a feeling inside you,  
Just dying to break through,  
Open up and set it free  
We're on a horizon  
Just look in my eyes and you will see

When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable

If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible

When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable

Finally the song ends after us dancing around like maniacs and I start laughing and I look up at him " We are so awesome!" I shout and I reach up for a high five and instead of just a high five he intertwines our hands we gaze at each other.. then before we know it our heads were bending toward each other and then I hear a cough from the door way

I look over and bella is smiling she said " Sorry to interrupt but Im going hunting and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come too?" I look at Zane and over to her I say " Okay I haven't hunted in awhile lets go! Your coming Zane?" I asked He looked at me and said " of course..id follow you anywhere but I need to grab some clothes from my place after" Bella nodded and I grabbed his hand we were off into the night  
After hunting for a couple hours we managed to go to Zanes house which was gorgeous . We waited down stairs as he pack some of his things. I was soo excited he would be living with us! I look over to bella " sooo.. you and Edward huh?" I say with a wink She shoves me and giggles " What about us Kate?"

"He liiiikkkeeessss.. yoouuu bellyy… and you liiikeee himmmm" I sings  
"Shut up! I don't…maybe a little….but I don't think he likes me…" She says sadly she looks back at me and I smirk " You'll see" Was all I said then Zane came down stairs with a guitar on his back, and a duffel bag.  
"I'm ready to go" He says with a big smile he takes his hand , grabs mine and take bells and she teleports us back to the house. "Okay where am I staying? He asks looking at us " Well we have a guess room across from mine so you can go make yourself comfy there" I say We all walk upstairs and bella points him to the room across from mine " Okay theres your room have fun! I'm going to the library" Then with a hug to me and a wave to zane shes off to the library.

I look back at zane and say "Well I'm going to let you get settled in …if you need me im in my room" I walk up to him kiss him on the cheek then I quickly run to my room and shut the door.

I plop on my bed and I decide to crack open one of my favorite books.. The lightning thief… I love that series..i have it freaking memorized just when I got to the part where they were playing capture the flag I hear a knock on my door

I opened it up and standing there is Zane "Hey you! Come in" I say he just looks at me and pulls me toward him and kisses me softly then he whispers goodnight beautiful and walks away to his room and shuts the door.. I just stand there stunned..but I managed to close my door and walk to my bed and I just lay there and think of tht kiss for the rest of the night…

6:30 finally comes and I get up and I go to my itouch and blast music as usually Fake it by Seether starts playing as I think of what outfit to wear.. I got it! I went into my closest and pick out a red one shoulder blouse, with my dark blue skinny jeans and black pumps. I look at myself in the mirror and I look fabulous!  
I quickly walk to my other mirror and start doing my hair in this really cute chic updo then I did my makeup which consist of eyeliner, mascara and a goldish sparkly lip gloss I put on my heart necklace, and my thousands of bracelets as usual and I was ready to go. I hear a knock at my door I know its Zane from smelling his scent " Its Zane!, I'll be downstairs waiting with bella!" Crap crap crap im late then… Okay im coming down okay I exit my room and I go down stairs and I say "I am so sorry I lost track of time..this updo took forever" I apologized I looked at Zane who could not stop looking at me and I checked him out he was wearing a blue V-neck that showed his muscular body with black skinny jeans and vans Bella decides to speak up I look at her and she actually looks very cute shes wearing a yellow halter top with dark blue skinny jeans.. her hair also in a chic updo and she says "no its fine Katie but im choosing the car today!" I laugh and I agree

I look over to Zane who hasn't really said anything " Are you okay?" And he just walks up to me and kisses me…(more passionately than last night) and says" I am amazing, you look..breath taking"

I blush and say " Thank you!" Then he takes my hand and leads me to the garage bellas already in the car…she choose the BMW and after we all piled in she started the car I put on my aviators and then we were off!

**Bella POV**

Finally we got to school the cullens and hales were out side waiting on us they saw us and they all waved and we waved back . Then I parked the car and as soon as I got out I was greeted by the charming Edward and in his hand was a beautiful lily….I look up in shock and asked " How did you know? These are my favorite!" He looked at me and said "Kate" I looked over to her and all she did was lift her glasses and winked then she walked off with Zane whose arms were around her ..they looked soo happy..awwhhh.. Edward snapped me out of my reverie and he asked me

" Hey I know this is sudden but…would you like to go on a date with me?"  
I smiled huge and screamed " YES!" and then I hugged him then he and I walk together with around mine and for once I didn't care about people staring

SO Edward, me, Kate, and Alice walk into Calc and we sit in our seat Kate and alice are chatting talking about Italian shoes, Edward and I just start talking about our favorite books. After talking about wuthering heights we got in a very serious discussion about the Cat in the hat He doesn't think it's a classic but it soo is!  
" Bella –he says exasperated –" How is that a classic, he uses elementary level vocabulary, and there are two words a page!" He says I reply with a "um four words for your information and because his rhymes are cute and there is a lesson , and moral in every story of his" I say in a matter of fact tone  
" Bellaaaa" Edward says and finally he just hit his head on the desk and groans

He turns to Kate "Can you please talk sense into your friend?" Kate looks up at me and just says

"I'm not in this!" And she goes back to talking to Alice.. Edward groans and I giggle until the teacher gives an assignment to till the end of the class period…

Ring Ring Ring

Yaayyy that's the bell off to music! So we get to class and our teacher tells us to get an instrument and perform the song we choose for today first was Ben, he was pretty good…he decided to sing September by daughtry . Then angela was next she sung bubbly by colbie calliet..but she was so shy at first I could barely hear her..and im a freaking vampire… then Mike ew went after and tried to sing Billie jean by Michael Jackson…then the teacher made him stopped before he got to the second verse…Thank gosh…. After him went the bitch who threatened us yesterday..her name was Jessica and she was actually really good….  
" Okay students..next up is..Katlyn Heart" She read outloud I looked at kate gave her a thumbs up..she gave me a weak smile lifted her head up and marched as confidently as she could to the front of the room.

"Katlyn, What will you be performing today?" Our teacher asked  
Kate sat down and adjusted the guitar and said "Barton Hollow by the Civil Wars"

Every gasped except me. Because that was considered a hard song and not many people had the voice for it..jessica chuckled and said good luck loser..and Kate glared and then she started strumming  
_  
__Oooohh, ooooohhhh  
I'm a dead man walking here  
But that's the least of all my fears  
Ooh, underneath the water_

It's not Alabama clay  
That gives my trembling hands away  
ooohhhhh, ooohhh

_Please forgive me father  
_

_Ain't going back to Barton Hollow  
Devil gonna follow me e'er I go  
Won't do me no good washing in the river  
Can't no preacher man save my soul_

Did that full moon force my hand?  
Or that un marked hundred grand?  
Ooh, underneath the water  
Please forgive me father

Miles and miles in my bare feet  
Still can't lay me down to sleep  
If I die before I wake  
I know the Lord my soul won't take

I'm a dead man walking  
I'm a dead man walking

With every chord she strummed harder and harder  
_Keep walking and running and running for miles  
Keep walking and running and running for miles  
Keep walking and running and running for miles_

Ain't going back to Barton Hollow  
Devil gonna follow me e'er I go  
Won't do me no good washing in the river  
Can't no preacher man save my soul 

Oh…my freaking Gosh….Everyones mouth was open and then they all stood up and started screaming and clapping  
She stood up and bowed I ran and hugged her "you did AMAZING I haven't heard you rock like that in years! " " Thank you!" We all took our seats and then our teacher says " Bella Swan your next" I gulp….i go up there took the guitar and stood " I'll be singing Valarie glee version" Again the class gasped yes it was a hard song but not really for me and that same girl chuckled I glared and then I started

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
and in my head I make a picture_

'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie?  


I start getting really into it and start rocking to the beat

_Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale,  
did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you  
Are you shopping anywhere,  
changed the color of your hair, are you busy?  
And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging  
all the time are you still dizzy?_

Yeah

'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?

Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things,  
what you're doing and in my head I make a picture'

Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?

Yeah Valerie

__As I finished the last note everyone stood up and clapped and screamed some wolf whistled Edward came and hugged me and spun me around

"Bella that was amazing!" I laugh and I look at Kate she runs over to me and squeezes me hard and yells "OMG AWESOMEEEEEEEE I HAVENT YOU SING THAT WAY IN FORVER!"

Just then the bell rings and the teacher says "Edward we will start with you tomorrow, good bye everyone! Beautiful jobs Bella, and Kate" We walk out Edward and I hand in hand. I look over to see Kate running to Zane "AHHHHHHHH you should have seen us she screams!" He laughs and says " I cant believe I missed it! Well there is a talent show…you two are doing it right? Its next Friday" He puts his arms around Kate and looks at us. I looked at her we both said at the same time "HELLS YES!" everyone laughed then Edward kissed my cheek and left . and Zane, Kate, and Made our way towards hell..i mean gym… Just as we got there Mike went up to kate ignoring the daggers we were all directing towards him especially zane and says

" Hey baby you were sooo sexy today in class, nice voice SO hows about you and I go to my place and we use that mouth for something else?" He says with a wink before Kate and I could do anything Zane growled and got right in mikes face and said " Look you little pervert get the hell away from my girl, I swear I will kill you if I hear you call her baby again, or go anywhere _near_ her do you understand me" Zane says n a low menacing voice then just to make sure he got the message he kick mike where the sun don't shine

Kate then walked up and kissed him and I like the typical spectator started wolf whistling they both laughed and then we walked and went to the locker rooms to get dressed.

Kate and I put on black sofies with navy blue tank tops we walked out just in time to hear the couch announce

"Okay class today we will be practicing martial arts… who wants to go first to show the class what they got?  
Kate stands up and shouts "I do!" Zane and I look at her like wth is she doing?!  
She goes up to the mat and the coach says "okay pick your partner.."

To my shock she says. "Mike." With a mischievous smile Oh no…..i think to myself as I see mike walking confidently up…

"Hey babe, I'll make sure to go easy on you, just like I would in bed" He says with a wink

"oh hell no" Zane says as he starts to stand… " no no let her do this..calm yourself" I say

He nods then he yells out to Kate " KICK HIS ASS SWEET HEART!" Then he sits down

I look up at Kate and Mike everyone is now crowding around. Kate just stands there looking bored mike is jumping up and down and stretching.. ?  
"Okay guys show me what you got" Coach yells

Kate is standing there and mike is like "you wanna go out? Last chance" Kate scoffs and says "When hell freezes over you weirdo"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" zane shouts from beside me then I see mike get mad try to punch Kate she grabbed his wrist twisted his hand use it to hoist her legs around his neck flipped him on his back legs still around his neck arm in her hand than she goes forward and basically has him pinned it was the exact move the black widow did in Iron man 2…Kate learned it right after she saw that movie and freaking perfected it…. Mike was red in the face and everyone was screaming OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH people were taking pictures and some people like me were recording it ..hey this is going to be funny to watch later…

After a few second she got up and the coached extremely surprised and impressed clapped Kate on the back Mike got up and spit he glared at Kate and said " Bitch I wasn't ready rematch!" The coach was like.." mike I don't think that would be a good idea.."  
"No its fine lets go mikey." Kate says "No, mike go don't make her cream yyou again..once is bad enough but twice…? That's brutal…no go sit and get some ice" Coach says then he looks at Kate " Nice job Heart way to teach him a lesson now go sit" "Okie dokie!" Kate replies and high fives everyone as she passes on her to us " That was fun!" She says

Zane runs up to her looking extremely proud " That's my girl! You kicked his ass!" he says as he picks her up and spins her around. She laughs and I run to her and hug her " You did the move!" I said as hugged her tightly

"Whose next?" Coach says.. And when no one volunteered he called random names " Bella and ….Jessica you're up"

I walk up to the mat and watch as she make her way towards me swaying her nonexistent hips she looks over and sneers " Well, well this will be cake"  
As soon as coach said go we started circling each other… "When I win this Edward will be mine…and you will be just a distant terrible memory" she smirk

I growl " bitch your nothing but a wanna be Barbie, with your orange skin looking like clown came up to you and just threw up on your face." She screamed and attacked she tried to claw me but I grabbed her arms , and tied them behind her the more she struggled the tighter my hold got she tried use her foot to kick me but I took my left foot swept it under her and she fell to ground with me on top of her she struggled but eventually caved and of course I won. Class was over pretty fast after and after they told me how awesome I did zane , kate and I changed and then went to lunch _  
_


	5. Baseball, Fight with wolves, I love you

**Bellas POV **

Kate, Zane, and I walk into the lunch room to see all the cullens, and hales at our table. Emmett was the first to notice us . He looked up at us and said with a huge smile" whoaah, here come the bad asses!"

Everyone laughs Zane, Kate and i all sit down. Edward pulls my chair out for me , and Zane does the same for Kate. " They are total bad asses you should have seen how badly they beat up Jessica and Mike! Bella even recorded all of it! " Zane said "Dude I so want to see!" Jasper exclaims  
I laugh and I took out my phone . We all squish together so we could all watch the video started by the end of the video we were all laughing at how red mikes face was. Alice and Rose high fived Kate, seems like they've all wanted to kick his ass since they got here. I mean who would blame them?

"hey guys you HAVE to see the video of Bella beating jessica . She had her pinned within 5 minutes!" Kate says She took out her phone and again we all gathered around to watch..

After a bunch of oohhhhhs, and ouches the video was over and Zane looks up to smirk at Edward  
" Looks like you got an admirer Edward" I look at Edward with my eyebrows raised and he just shrugs, and gazes down at me and says" I prefer brunettes " Then he winked and I giggled That's when Rose decides to say " Edward has tons of admirers here…I think they've even made a Edward Cullen fan club…but don't worry Edward doesn't notice" She said that last part with a wink to me  
Edward just rolls his eyes and I laugh then soon everyone joins in

Until all of a sudden Kates eyes glass over and she stops moving, I look over to see alice in a similar state…both of them having a vision Zane looks at Kate starting to look worried he looks up at me " Is she okay? What's happening?" I put my hand on his shoulder and I say " Calm down shes having a vision and so is alice" He breathes a sigh in relief not long after Alice and Kate both snap out of it

"What did you see" We all say at the same time They both look at each other, smile and at the same time they say " Baseball" as soon as Emmett heard that he jump up yelling

" WOOOOOOO! YES! Kate you are on my team!" Kate got up and high fived Emmett

"But wait its sunny outside, it needs to be thundering .." Rosalie says then I close my eyes and use my powers to make storm go over forks.

Everyone laughed Alice finally decided to say something " SO are you guys in?" she says Everyone nods " Great! Follow us to our place, and you'll get to meet Esme and Carlisle" She says hyperly

"But wait we need to change , Kate can't play in heels, and no Kate that is not a challenge. You know you play rough and you'll end up breaking your shoes then I'll have to hear you moan about it for the next hundred years! " I looked at Kate daring her to disagree to that statement but she chuckled and says

" Fair enough mate. Well why don't Edward and alice follow us home, and Emmett, Rose, and jasper go to your house and that way you can tell Esme , and Carlisle that we are coming so they don't freak and go all territorial Vampire on us?." Everyone looks at each other considering this idea

Alice spoke up " Sounds great Kate, and your right bells you all need to change so we will meet at the house" Everyone nodded their head and then the bell finally decided to Ring

Xxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day flew by very fast before you knew it , it was already time to leave. So we met Alice, and Edward in the parking lot after we all got in our cars we left for the house. The others had already ran home.

When we got there Zane, Kate and I took off up stairs and quickly changed. I Put on grey leggings with my black tank top, blue sneakers, and baseball cap. We all quickly changed..Well Zane and I did..Kate took _forever _I love Kate but she can be such a diva! We were pacing down stairs and she finally came skipping out wearing Black leggings with a tight blue shirt that said band geek, with her black sneakers on with her hair in a bun. " Im ready lets go!" She screams obviously hyper

Kate takes the keys and takes off to the car I shake my head and look at Zane who was wearing the same blue V- neck he had on at school except with black shorts instead, with a gray beanie " You see what I have to deal with? If you get with her you better be prepared to deal with that 24/7" I say with my eyebrows slighty raised

He gazes adoringly after her and says " I know but she's worth it" Then we both walk to the car after hearing two short honks.

Finally after 10 minutes of following Alice and Edward we arrive to a huge beautiful house, not as big as Kates but still huge with a bunch of glass windows. Standing outside was Rosalie. Kate and I walk up and hug her. Zane gives her a polite hug as well and she leads us all inside. She guides to the living room and there standing near Jasper and Emmett, was a beautiful lady with soft features, caramel hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, smile on her face, and as we walk in she comes up to each of and pulls us into a motherly hug. " HI, I'm esme pleasure to meet you all, my kids just love you."

Kate speaks up next hey eyes brighten up as she looks around "Pleasure to meet you as well Mrs Cullen, your home is simply lovely, the designs are incredible I am in awe! Thank you so much for welcoming us into your home. I'm Kate" Kate says smiling. Kate always knew how to charm people and she certainly charmed Mrs Cullen because her eyes glowed even more " Thank you so much Kate! And please call me Esme dear..Mrs Cullen makes me feel old." She said with a laugh I stepped up " Hii Esme, Im Bella, and Katie is right your home is amazing, thank you so much for welcoming us." I say with a smile " It was my pleasure sweetie. " Then she looks at Zane. Zane smiles shyly and sweeps his jet black hair to the side

" I'm Zane. Nice to meet you Esme." Esme smiles back The man that was behind her was tall blonde, just as gorgeous as the rest of them, with gold eyes ofcourse. and as he walks up to us shakes our hands and he says " Hello, My name is Carlisle Cullen, pleasure to meet all of you. I have to say im amazed to be meeting a half vampire. I have never heard of such. It's truly amazing. We must talk once we finish our game Kate." – Kate nodded and smiled." You ready to play?" He continued and smiled while looking at all of us. We all nodded then he said " Then lets go! There's a clearing up here. We always go there when we want to play a friendly game of baseball. " When Carlisle said friendly everyone chuckled obviously that meant it wasn't so friendly…this should be fun.. Finally we all take off running with Carlisle in the lead guiding us to the right place. We got there in no time thanks to our speed and we quickly started dividing the teams . There was 10 us so it would be even. The teams were

Team 1:

Emmett, Kate, Edward, Rose, Carlisle

Team 2:

Zane, Me, Alice, Jasper, Esme

My team was up to bat first.. Game on I thought

During the first 5 min it was just a battle of Kates and I's gifts then , after several fire balls, 2 mini tornadoes, and 3 broken trees later we made it rule that no one can use their gifts after that the game definitely picked up….

It was 10 to 10 alice was pitching and Kate was up to bat until all of a sudden the ball drops and so does the bat and they both have a glassy look. Alice looked extremely worried and so did Edward , I look into his mind to see what happened and from what I gathered our future disappeared I look over to Kate and she looked…..excited? Suddenly we hear noise Everyone stood my their mates Jasper in front of Alice, Zane infront of Kate, Edward infront of me (awwhhh) , Carlisle in front of Esme and Emmett in front of Rose. We all look and see 5 tan shirtless guys walking toward us the cullens and hales growled Carlisle was just about to says something when I recognized them and at the same time Kate and I scream

"SAM!" we both run as fast as we can and hug him tightly

" Kate! , Bella!" Sam says and hugs us back then

" We missed you sooo much sam!" I say and I hug him again then we hear a voice say " hey what about us?" I look up to see paul giving us the puppy dog pout

Kate Screams " PAUL! EEEEEKKK!" and Runs up to him he picks her up and spins her around and kisses her on the cheek (he probably still has a crush on her) Zane growls in warning Kate barely glances back

" I missed you Katie! Come here bells!" I laugh and I run to him and he spins me around as well I hear a low growl from Edward but Ignore him

I look over to see quil, embry , and jacob giving us puppy dog pouts Kate and I look at each other then we run and yell "GROUP HUG!" All the guys gather and we hug

" We've missed you guys soo much! " Embry says smiling Kate and I smile back " Duuudes we missed you too!" Kate shouts then she squeals again " Jeez Katie, I don't think they heard you all the way in Florida" Jacob says " Shut up smart ass im just so happy to see you all! Im gonna cry" Kate says I roll my eyes she can be soo dramatic at times… Paul then says " Look if you're going to cry im leaving, I don't do tears " He says jokingly. Kate goes and Slaps him lightly on the shoulder " Jerk " She mutters He just hugs her from behind I hear a low growl from Zane and then I remember We are with the cullens and hales. I look to the boys " Hey guys you have to meet our family!" I say I turn to the cullens, they all have a look of disgust and shock Kate and I skip over to them with the boys a few feet behind us

Kate smiles brightly jumping up and down slightly "Everyone meet the pack! Pack meet the cullens and Hales! Plus Zane" No one made a move to do anything I roll my eyes

"C'mon guys say something…We don't bite" Kate says then everyone just starts laughing probably because of how lame the joke was….well that's Kate easing the tension with a joke.

" Okay now that the tension is gone, Kate introduce everyone" I say Kate smiles goes to rose" Gladly , okay this is Rosalie, Emmett , Esme, Carlisle, Edward –she looks over at me and winks while I resist the urge to throw a fire ball at her she continues - Jasper, Alice, and finally last but not least Zane" She says while placing he hand on his shoulder and with a smile and he takes the hand on his shoulder and kisses it. Katie blushes like crazy. -Paul growls- Then with a wink to Zane she walks to the wolf pack " This is Sam, Paul, Embry, Jake, and Quil other family" They all wave to each other I walk over to stand by Edward and he puts his arm around me. I look up

"So, what now?" Jake said

" How about a little sparring?" Emmett suggests I look around at everyones faces…they all look hesitant I look at Kate she nods

" Lets do it." I say "Whose up first" I ask looking around Kates hand shot up instantly " me, me , me,!" Kate jumped and shouted. I laughed and said " Well then lets go girl. Me against you." Kate raised her eye brows and everyone gasped

Kate lowers into a crouch and says " Bring it. No powers this time" I sink into a crouch then I go to punch her but she does the same move she did to mike in gym and pins me down but Im a lot stronger than mike so I throw her off into a tree. She gets up and runs toward me she jumps and does a roundhouse kick on my face and I fall to the ground. She walks over to me and I do a spin kick and kick her legs from under her she falls to the ground with a thud, quickly she gets up I go to attack again but instantly my face is met with her foot. Turns out she did an arial (no hands cartwheel) into my face. I was pissed so I cheated and threw a fire ball but I didn't hit her ..instead it hit a watery shield that magically formed infront of her. I looked at her " Wasn't me!" she says as she puts he hands up and we both look over to see Zane looking away from us and then he realized we were staring " Yes it was me, sorry Katie I couldn't help it, I want to protect you..it killed me it see you being thrown and punched..im sorry" Kate walk up to him and lifted up his face.." Zane, its okay you want to protect me, Thank you, but you also need to realize that im a big girl ive been around for a looong time..I can take of myself…but its nice to know you'd protect me." Then he leans in and kisses her. They smile at each other when they finished We all hear a loud growl and we look over to paul who was slightly shaking he glares at kate and says

"You're so weak katlyn" Kate Looks up at him and says " Excuse me what did you just call me .." In a low menacing voice He glares just as hard and says " You are weak. You had your boyfriend step in and take a blow for you? So, pathetic Kate. " Kate as fast as lightning runs up to him and gets in his face " What the hell is your problem Paul" She screams " and he screams back "you shorty!, you can't even finish a full fight"

Oh hell no..he called her short….shes gonna snap..you see Kate doesn't get mad often but when she does you better be in another freaking continent because she is scary..  
" Come fight me then paul unless..your scared…if you think your such a bad ass and all tough then come at me bro!" She says looking him dead in the eyes Zane quickly steps in between them and that makes paul vibrate harder. " Paul….calm down…" Sam says "Yea paul calm down ..learn to control yourself for once!" " Kate! –sam barks- Your not helping, both of you need to calm down" he says looking at both of them slowly starting to get closer. " Paul stop before you hurt Kate shes still part human" Zane says  
"I know that! I know her better than you bloodsucker!" paul snaps

Then he shifts and Zane throws Kate 10 ft from him .Then Him and paul sink into a crouch Kate tries to go to them but me, Edward, and Emmet hold her while she struggles then paul starts to attack, he jumps and Kate quickly touches my hand and then she was gone…

"KATE! NOOO!" I yell as she teleported infront of Zane as Pauls claw comes down it misses Zane and hits Kate and scratched deep from her left shoulder down and across to below her ribs. She fall instantly to the ground but Zane catches her before she hits the floor.  
I run to them blood is everywhere I can see part of her bone

I look up to see paul being Dragged into the forest by wolf form Sam, and Jacob I'm so mad I start shaking too I start to go after him but Edward stops me " Bella, Kate needs you here please don't go for him…I don't want you to get hurt too" He says with pain in his eyes I slowly nod and crouch down to grab the other hand zane wasn't holding. Her heart beat was weak

" We need to get her to the house now, And we need to apply pressure to it the wound" As soon as he said that, Zane took off his shirt so we could use it to apply pressure to the wound. I look at Kates face..it was lifeless…which is not her..she was full of life.. oh gosh I should have stopped her " Bella, Zane-edward says- interrupting myself blaming. I look up at Carlisle and he continues for edward- Edward is the fastest and she need to get to the house now, Edward is going to need to carry her or she may die" Carlisle said. Zane caressed her face and gently gave her to Edward. Who took off with Carlisle as soon as she was in his arms with us all following not that far behind. As soon as we got to the house Zane and I followed the blood and ran full speed upstairs into a room that was set up like a hospital.

Kate was still knocked out but wrapped up in some white gauze under her blood stained shirt " Carlisle whats happening? " I asked frantically He looked up at me calm but with pain in his eyes on the upside Carlisle started " Her body is healing very fast, I think the venom is healing her she should be up in about two weeks." Zanes head snaps up " Okay that's good, whats the bad news?" Zane asks while holding kates hand. " Carlisle looks at me " Shes going to be sore as hell for awhile, she'll need to take it easy too, and she can't use her powers for a long time…it will completely drain her body for awhile. No fighting what so ever, and she needs to sleep more often than usual, that will also help with the healing. " Carlisle says. I look up at him " Is that it?" He nods and says "about. Im sad to say I don't know much about her kind. But im hoping my calculations are some what accurate but there also a chance the healing will take even longer than two weeks,im so sorry." With that Carlisle exit the room leaving Zane and I to ourselves. I place head in my hands " This is my fault, I should have stopped her, I should known she would do something like this." I say " Stop it Bella, its my fault I should have not have gotten so jealous of Paul, and I should have put up a wall to shield her" and then he did something that shocked me.. he started dry sobbing and he grabbed her hand tighter. I walk over to him and squeeze his shoulder to show I am here for him and he pats my hand on his shoulder then lays his head on kates bed. I stand there rubbing his trying to comfort him and myself.

"Oh Kate…im so sorry…" I look up to see Alice… " I didn't see this..i should have..i don't know why I didn't..i cant see past the wolves for some reason…" I walk over to her "Alice no one blames you its okay Kate is going to wake up. " She walks over to Kate and kisses her for head then walks out

Xxxx

About a week has gone by and Zane and I have not left her side, not to hunt or anything. My clothes are still a wreck but I really don't care. The rest of the family visit her a lot and they came to check up on us a few times. Mostly to try to convince us to hunt but everytime we would refuse. Carlisle gave us an interesting idea…he told us that when humans are in a coma , their families would talk to them and sometimes they wake up faster. So we all did that. Emmett would come up and tell lame jokes, Alice came up and talked about shopping and some new clothes she saw for her and she would brush her hair and tell her how pretty it is. Rose came up a few times and talk about some engine parts she saw that we could use for the Audi, Esme came up too and she would tell her "feel better honey we miss you" kiss her head and walk out. Zane…oh poor Zane he just sits holding her hand and he tells her shes the most beautiful girl hes ever seen, and tell her that she was brave, and how much he misses her, then he would chock up and sob. And for me…I would share all the adventures we've had, like when she snuck into Bradley coopers dressing room, when we went shopping in Italy, the time she ate 3 packs of skittles, and 3 monsters…she almost exploded..and I teleported my guitar here and would sometimes sing and play her favorite songs but still no response ..luckily Edward always stuck by me..i really needed him now…I miss kate so much…

Xxxx

Okay finally today is the last day shes suppose to be waking up now…why wasn't she waking up?!

All of a sudden Zane gets up and grabs the guitar in the corner and a piece of paper out of his pocket

" Katie, I wrote this song for you" He adjusted the guitar and starts to sing (**AN: This is Crazy Love by Michael buble but lets pretend he wrote it) **

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her, that's where I belong  
I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_  
_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_  
_Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_  
_Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief_

_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme crazy love_  
_Give me love, love, love, yes sir, crazy love_

_Yes, I need her in the daytime_  
_Yes, I need her in the night_  
_But I want to throw my arms around her_  
_Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight_  
_Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_  
_She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_  
_It'll make me feel righteous, make me feel whole_  
_Make me feel mellow down into my soul_

_Give me love, gimme love, yes sir, crazy love_  
_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, crazy love_

_I said she gives me love, love, love, aww, crazy love_  
_She gives me, yeah, crazy love_

_I said give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, yes sir, a crazy love, one more time_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, she gives me crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love_

He played the last note and then looked at kate hoping for a response…nothing still he grabs her hand he puts his head on her bed

**Zane POV**

I can't believe what happened. My sweetheart is in a coma.. I got so jealous at the clearing, and I got so protective..but I can't help it she means everything to me… I think I love her I wrote the song Crazy love for her..i was going to perform it at the talent show … But it felt right to play it now..

I remember when i first saw her..i was walking down the hall in my own little world then i look up to see her in a stunning blue sweater dress, gray heels, hair down, aviators on, and wearing a beautiful smile._ Damn.._. i think to myself she is beautiful. But it wasnt just her looks that caught my attention it was her smile, how confident she looked when she walked, how she radiated happiness... i stood there in awe...shes the one... i know it. I look up to see her and her friend go into the office. I wait there by the lockers thinking of how to talk to her i hear a thud and a

" Ohmygosh im so sorryy! Are you okay?" i look up and i see she collided into mike. _Great _i think to myself... mike is a player but mostly because of his money.. girls here seem to go for that for that... with my vampire hearing i hear him use some sleazy pick up line, I look at kate she smiles sweetly and walks closer i turn around assuming she would kiss him like every other girl in this school but to my surprise i heard a bam! and i looked up to see she had just slapped mike hard on the face. i have to say i had the goofiest smile on my face. Then i listened as mike asked her if that was if that was a maybe. I almost died of laughter...this kid does not give up then to my amusement she yelled hells nah! and with that i walked to class with a huge goofy grin. During 1st and 2nd hour i spend the time thinking about her.. I've been to school tons of times so i dont need to pay attention thank gosh... these teachers get worse and worse every year..

The bell rings and .. i head to gym and i go to my usual spot in the corner by the door. Im choosing a new song on my ipod when the doors open and i see Kate, looking stunning, she didnt have her glasses on but i couldnt see her eyes. Anyways her and Bella walked in arm in arm. Kate laughed at something bella just said, and i remember thinking to myself that i want to make her laugh like that for as long as we live. SO anyways the coach tell the girls they don't have to participate since its their first day and they walk to the bleachers and sit. and with a deep breathe i start walking toward them growing more nervous with every step. Finally i reach them. both girls were not not paying attention but i manged to spit out " uuummm hi." i said looking at Kate who wasnt paying attention but bella looked up and she elbowed Kate she looked at her annoyed but then she looked at me her eyes widen and she flashed a dazzling smile and said in a perky voice

" Hii! Im Kate" she sticks her hand out and I kisses it and then she starts giggling. I smile and say "im Zane, and you are beautiful" and the she replies "Thank you! Your not too bad yourself" She flirts back. I laughed then we just stare at each other…lost in each others eyes which were a beautiful brown with a tad bit of gold in them. Bella then decided to jump in and introduce herself. Kate looked so sorry and she apologized and introduce bella as her best friend. and I look at Kate i was afraid they were going to just leave but instead to my joy she invites me to sit with them at lunch..and i might be mistaken but i think i saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes...that thought made me do a mental happy dance. Anyways i told them ofcourse with smile.

Then the bell ringed and kate and bella started walking. Kate looked back at me and flashed a beautiful smile and said "You ready Zane?" I look at her and into eyes and grabbed her hand and said "Yes".

Ever since that day i have never been so happy...never in all my immortal years have i had a strong urge to skip down a hallway.. yes it sounds crazy but she makes me want to do crazy things haha...and i promise to myself that i would never leave her as long as she wanted me.

Going back to the present i look up at my beautiful kate

Ughh Katie please wake up, please…

I think to myself as I grab her hand and put my head on her bed. Then all of a sudden I feel a soft squeeze. Then a few seconds later I feel it again

I smile hugely a smile that hadn't been on my face in 2 weeks and I yell "BELLAA!"

Shes up here in an instant along with the others who have worry all over their faces..

"What zane?!" She says looking for more injuries on Kate I look up with venom tears and say " Kate squeezed my hand! I think shes waking up"

**Bella POV **

I can't believe it! Shes waking up! I run to her other hand " Katie sweetie, can you hear me?" She squeezes my hand as if to say yes belly. I laugh and smile Zane takes her hand and kisses it he goes close to her ear and says" I know its too soon but I'm in love with you Katie" Then he kisses her hand and says " Please wake up so I can properly ask you out and we can go on a date" She squeezes our hands I think shes trying to open her eyes everyone is in the room now and crowding her waiting for her to open her eyes  
Then emmet decides to shout " WAKE UP KATE!" Rosalie slaps him in the back of the head and everyone shushed him but then we hear a soft sarcastic voice say…" ugh Emmett I think you should yell louder..i'm sure they didn't hear you in Hawaii" We look up to see Kate staring at all of us

"KATE!" We all shouted and went into a group hug She laughed " guys you don't have to scream, I got a scratch, I didn't become deaf..im still part vampire…." She says but she didn't finish her sentence because Zane came and kissed her passionately on the lips " I love you Zane…you never left me.." She said looking at him.. " I love you too Katie, and I'll never leave you…" He then kisses her head. Then she looks up at me … " Belly, I love you sis." And she started tearing up and then I gave her a hug and started dry sobbing " I missed you Katie, I was so scared! Why did you take my power?!" I asked her she looked away and said " I wanted to protect Zane, I know hes strong, but I saw paul start to attack and I couldn't watch that…I had to do something..anything..I'm sorry belly." She looked over to Carlisle who just entered " Thank you so much Carlisle for taking care of me in your home, and thank you Edward for carrying me here and being there for my sister/ bestfriend..i owe you." Kate says as she looks at Edward. He shakes his head " You saved bella all those years ago, if you hadn't she would have never walked into my life and I would have never known what it was like to have strong feelings for someone As amazing as bella so I owe you more than I can ever repay kate." Edward said looking at her She gives him a cheesy smile and says " well we have eons for you to pay me back, I saw Gucci is thinking about creating a new winter collection" she say jokingly Edward chuckles all of a sudden Katie eyes glasses over and I instantly recognized that face …shes having a vision..that was one of her gifts she couldn't control I look back at Kate her features instantly harden, and she clenches her jaw I look at her in question but all she says is " 3…2…..1.. Hi Paul". Everyone turns around and instantly Zane puts up a water shield around Kate, and I put up my physical shield around her as well everyone goes to stand in front of her Rosalie was the first to speak

" You have some balls coming here wolf" Rose sneers while glaring at him Then I walk up to paul and slap him as hard as I can without breaking anything "Do you know what you did? She was in a coma for two weeks, TWO WEEKS! Your claw cut her so deep her bone was showing..she could have died Paul!" I yelled Edward went to stand by me while analyzing pauls every move. Paul just looks at me sadly and I noticed he had tears in his eyes " I know bella…the guys told me..they gave me hell at home… iam so sorry " he tries to look over us to see Kate "Can I see her and talk to her?" Paul looks at Zane . Zane glared at Paul " I don't want you anywhere near her personally, I could honestly burn your ass up for what you did, but its not my choice its hers" he said as he was clenching his fist, eyes never leaving pauls.

"Ouch, _shiiit_ " We hear a soft voice say We were all so focused on paul we didn't hear Kate get out of her bed she took one step and almost fell to the ground Zane caught her Paul tried to rush to her but rose, and jasper stopped him by stepping in his way. " Thank you," She says to zane. So Leaning on Zane, with both shields still intact she slowly, and painfully makes her way over to Paul.  
When she finally gets to paul his eyes start to water as he look at the mess he made blood was all over her shirt , make up was ruined and with a shaky breathe paul starts " I am so sorry Kate, I said some awful things to you, you are not weak…you are one of the strongest people I know. I was just jealous of Zane because I really like you…." He says then looks away shamefully

" Paul…" Kate starts and he looks up

" Its okay, I forgive you. This wasn't all your fault either.. I should have told you in the beginning" Paul looks confused when she says this " What do you mean? " He says

"Paul you have an imprint…you haven't met her yet but you will…very soon…and I should have told you because you could have gotten over me sooner, but part of my liked you a little and I think that's what stopped me from telling you; So I am so sorry for that . But I am inlove with Zane and I don't want you two to be enemies because you are both important and you are like a brother to me and I don't want this to drive wedge between us..So I forgive you. Just please work on your anger issues, take yoga, count to ten..or just carry around a bag of dog biscuits! " Kate says while giggling like mad but wincing when she realizes that it hurts and with a laugh paul goes to hug her but hits my shield . Kate looks over to me and says "Its okay belly he won't hurt me again. " Slowly I take down my shield. All that is left is the water shield from Zane. Kate looks up to him and Zane looks at her and then at paul. " I can't forgive you just yet for what happened..but I am willing to become friends with you for Katies sake…but I swear If this ever happens again I. Will. Kill. You. And I won't even hesitate or blink an eye" So Slowly Zane sighs and put down his shield and Kate gave her most dazzling smile that ive missed and gently hugs paul and he whispers " I am so sorry Katie, thank you" She smiles and kisses his cheek in a friend way. Then paul goes to the window and shouts out in the forest

" Okay guys they didn't kill me! HA! I'm still alive! What now!" He shouts and we all look out and we hear a

"Damn it!" Then all of a sudden Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jacob come out all looking disappointed

Jacob looks up and paul waves " Well I'll be damned…that lucky son of a bitch survived after all…. Well it looks like I owe you 10 bucks paul! Oh hows Kate" Jacob shouts and she stumbles to the window and waves " Im pretty great Jake for a girl who almost died !" She laughs "all the guys shout " KATIEEE!" and soon they were all in the house running up the stairs and they all take turns giving Katie gentle hugs . " We missed you kate, I can't believe paul made It alive! I was counting on getting his xbox" Embry said" Awww I missed you guys too, you guys are so nice" Kate said as she smiled

I look around at everyone getting along, smiling and laughing, and I send kate a thought telepathically

"This. Is Awesome I don't want to leave" I told her She looked over to me and nodded

I think we might stay here for awhile….i thought then Kate gasped as her eyes glazed in a vision, and so did alices... Everyone looked up alarmed .. Kate and alice look at each other in horror...and Kate looks at me and says...they found me... they're coming. ..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**? POV **

" I found the girl. Her defenses slipped and now we have her. Shes in a small town in Washington named Forks..shes powerful master.."

"Excellent, excellent. Stay close to her..wait until shes alone…them bring her to me…At all costs" I wave my hand at my servant in dismissal… soo Katlyn has finally been found… Excellent… She will join us…or die like her parents.

**AN: Hey guys! Well looks like everything is all fine and dandy….for now…I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize for the grammar issue yes it is bad but could you all look past that and tell me what you thought of the story? Thank you!  
P.s Evil Vamps are coming…watch out:') **


	6. Runaway, Training, Dancing, and Brother?

**Kate's POV **

Everything is perfect now I think to myself as I look around until I was pulled into a vision

It was dark but I heard voices

The one closest to me said in some English type accent…or maybe Russian… "I_ found the girl. Her defenses slipped and now we have her. She's in a small town in Washington named Forks...she's powerful master..."_

Then another voice responded in a soft yet powerful voice _"Excellent, excellent. Stay close to her...wait until she's alone…then bring her to me…At all costs" _ Then my vision ends and I look up at Alice both of us have horror on our faces then I look at Bella and in a shocked tone I say

"They found me….they're coming" Everyone's eyes widens Emmett starts flexing his muscles and in a serious tone he said  
"Who is coming? We can take them!" I look at Emmett and shake my head

"I have no idea, and I don't know when they are going to be here... but they killed my parents…I know it… the vision was dark so I couldn't see anything but I heard voices. And they found me, and they are going to bring me with them …no matter what the cost" I say looking at everyone's faces Jasper was the first to speak

"Kate I know we haven't known you very long, but we think of you as a part of the family. And we protect our family. We will not let them take you and to be on the safe side at least 1 or 2 people should be with Kate at all times. Agreed?"He said in a firm tone everyone nodded the Zane looked at me

"I will not let anyone hurt you Katie. If they want you they will have to go through me" He says with anger in his eyes and then kisses my cheek

"And me" Bella Says coming to stand by me

"And me" Edward agrees coming to stand by Bella

"And us" Alice says grabbing Jasper hand

"And us as well!"Jake says while all the boys nod their heads

"Hey there is no way I'm missing this action! If they want you they got to go through me as well…good luck to them." Emmett says flexing his muscles stepping forward Rosalie speaks up next and says

"I may not have a power but I am mean as hell and there is no way they will get through me." Rose says with a determined look on her face while stepping forward so she's next to Emmett.

"And Bella like jasper says you are part of the family so we will protect you as well. I just hope it doesn't come to fight" Carlisle says as Esme nods her head. Sam decides to speak up then "The pack and I will do patrols at night and we will watch out for new scents. But Kate you do not go anywhere alone because that's what they want." I decide to speak up then

"Guys I appreciate you all so much, but what if it comes to a fight? I can't lose you guys any of you…I Wont! I need to go they want me not any of you" I say and I look down.

And that's when a riot started everyone's reaction was a mix of "NO way!" and

"Hell no!"

Zane looks at me

"Kate- Zane starts but I interrupt him

"Please no more talk about this...I'm tired I just want to go home. Thank you all so much I love you guys" I walk over and I hug everyone bye Then Bella and Zane does the same. Bella then grabs my hand, and I grab Zane's. But just when we were about to go Edward shouts "Wait Bella! I want to come too" Then Bella smiles and grabs his hand. Then after a wave from us all to everyone we were finally gone and back home.

I avoid everyone's eyes as I said "I'm going to my room. I need to be alone for awhile." Then without another word I walk upstairs human pace.

I hear Zane try to follow me but Edward stops him by saying "Give her time. She needs to be alone"

Once I get to my room I head straight to the bathroom for a shower. An hour later I turn off the water wrap my towel around myself and I walk into my room. I put on some pjs which were just black sofies and a Pink T-shirt that says Yolo and after tossing my clothes into a corner I dive into my bed ignoring the slight pain in my chest. I put my head face down on my pillow and I groan to myself

Ughhhh what have I gotten my family into? This isn't fair …to anyone… I need to leave. It's not safe for anyone to be around me… I have to go...Ugh but I'm still weak from what happened…Yes the scar is gone, thanks to the venom but I still feel drained…and I need to hunt...oh wait! I have some animal blood in the fridge! Yessssssss! I hope out of my bed and I run down stairs to the kitchen

I walk straight to the fridge and I grab the water bottle filled with blood I put the bottle to my lips and all the blood was gone in seconds. Instantly I felt 1000 times better I sigh in relief to myself.

Ughhhhhh I need to leave…I set my head against the fridge and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I shock it in defense and I turn around I see Zane and he's clutching his hand and I hear his voice scream "Ouuuch! Damn it that hurts! And you're not supposed to use your powers!" I step closer to him "I am sooo sorry! And it was instinct but I feel fine…I almost feel normal again. Just tired" I say as I look at him

He chuckles then he looks up into my eyes and like the first day I met him I get lost in them he puts his hand up to my face and says "I love you Katie, I would do anything for you. And I promise to protect you no matter what or die trying." I start to tear up and I say with as much love as I could "I love you too Zane" Then he kisses me with a lot of passion and that's when I knew I had to leave. I love him too much to put him in danger. I couldn't live with myself if he got killed because of me. We broke apart and he looks at me "Well, I'm going to go hunt, I prefer the excitement of fighting for my meal more than water bottles" He says. I slap his shoulder and he just winks in response then with another quick kiss he was gone

I look around knowing this will probably be the last time I'm here…..should I go to Bella?

No she'll stop me for sure and without another thought I went off the opposite way of Zane.

**E POV**

Zane, Bella and I watch as Kate makes her way slowly upstairs I stop Zane as he tries to follow her. She needs time to be alone. So much has happened to her first Paul attacking her, then she finds out Evil vampires that killed her family are now coming for her… It's terrible... but one thing I do know is that they will not hurt her and they sure as hell won't get anywhere close to Bella. I've only known her for a short time, but she has managed to touch my heart in ways no one has ever been able to. It's not just because she extremely beautiful it's because she's so kind, strong, gifted, caring, talented, intelligent I could go on for hours honestly. And I can see how much Kate means to her. She never once left her side while she was in the coma; Kate and Bella are so close they are basically sisters. Their bond is incredible. Anyways I look over to Bella and she asks me "Hey do you want to go to the music room? You still need to play that song for me." I laugh surprised she remembered well not really vampires have an amazing memory but after everything that's gone on lately but I nod to her anyway and gesture for her to lead the way. Then when we get to the music room I head straight for the piano and I sit down while Bella stands and leans on it then she looks at me expectantly. I place my hands on the keys and I start playing and singing "I Won't Let You Down" by Alex Claire

_Just another grey autumn day  
You're the sunshine trying to break through  
No I never imagined that my path would lead to you  
A look in your eyes as they met mine  
Seem to say we're the same  
In so many ways  
Though we're worlds apart  
I will promise you_

I won't let you down  
No I won't let you down

There are so many reasons to keep us apart  
But it won't stop me losing  
My mind or my heart  
What would I give  
To touch your hand  
Oh just feel your skin  
I'd breathe you in  
Could this ever be  
You'll be next to me

No I won't let you down  
No I won't let you down

I know myself so well  
But I've never been here before  
You're just out of my reach  
But I will be here  
Of that you can be sure  
Can be sure

It's another grey autumn day  
You're the sunshine trying to break through  
I can only imagine that I'm walking with you  
I realize if you were mine  
We may fall apart  
Oh you'd have my heart  
There's too many things between you and me

No I won't let you down  
No I won't let you down  
No I won't I won't let you down  
No I won't let you down  
No I won't I won't let you down  
No I won't I won't let you down  
No I won't I won't let you down  
No I won't let you down

I look up at her as I finish the song nervous about her response and to my relief and joy she has a giant smile on her face " That was AMAZING!" she yells I smile in response

"You really thought so?" She nods and comes to sit next to me our faces inches apart "You are incredible" She says then I start to lean toward her when my phone starts to ring

"What Alice" I ask annoyed

"_She left! Kate took off and she's almost out of forks but you can catch her. You have to go NOW though!" _she says frantically

"Okay Alice I'm on it" I hang up then I look at Bella and take a deep breath

"Kate is gone. Alice says I have to go now if we want to stop her" Bella gasps Zane decides to make an entrance "What happened, and where is Kate" he asks with worry in his voice "She's missing" I say and then Bella adds

"She ran off, and she's almost out of forks..." Bella says with so much pain in her voice it breaks my heart and makes me mad …didn't Kate realize how much this would hurt them? I look at Zane who looks just as heart broken

"I have to go after her!" Zane says desperately I shake my head "I'm going Alice says I have to be the one because I'm the only one who can get to her in time" I say and Zane nods and with that I take off into the forest

Man I hope she didn't block her scent….

Aha! Yes she didn't hide it okay now off to find Kate…Damn she's getting an ear full ….

**Kate's POV**

The forest is a blur as I run full speed. I have no idea where I am going but I can't stay there…no one will be safe and I refuse to let anyone gut hurt because of me. I was nearly out of forks...I think... when to my surprise I see an angry Edward standing by a tree glaring at me...

Busted….i think as I stopped

I look up at him "So…hows it going Edward…wonderful weather we're having isn't it?" I say awkwardly…he just glares back harder  
" How did you find me?" I ask he takes a deep unnecessary breath before he answers

" Alice can see the future. She had a vision of you taking off as soon as you decided it. Plus you didnt hide your scent." Damn! I should have blocked her gift….i think to myself as I look down Edward continues " Why. Why Kate did you try to runaway. Do you have any idea how worried bella is. Do you have any idea how much pain was in her eyes when I told her you took off? It literally killed me. You are like her sister! Did you even think how this would affect her?! And what about Zane? He loves you more than you will ever know. He never left your side when you were in a Coma, did you think about any of that before you ran. And what about the others. Esme and Carlisle have only spent time with you for a short amount of time , and most of that time you were knocked out in a coma and they already love you and think of you as one of their daughters. Rosalie, Alice, Jas, and Emmett all love you like you are their sister. Did you even think about how they would feel if you left? Do you even care?" I look up at him angrily

"Edward you don't understand. There are evil vampires coming after me, who will do whatever it takes to get to me. Whatever it takes which means they will try to kill you all to get me. I don't know who they are but they sound dangerous I am not taking that risk. Especially not with Bella, and Zane, or anyone. They've already taken my blood family. I think of all you guys including the wolf pack as my family, please don't make me watch them kill you guys too. Just the thought of them taking any of you guys away is painful. Which is why I thought It would be better to just go to them. So no one else would have to get hurt. I was doing this because I care. I care about everyone and love you all so much." I start tearing up a little as I finish. I watch as Edward walks over to me

" Then prove it. Prove you truly care about them by coming back with me Kate. We are here for you, you don't have to go through this alone." Edward says I look down …

"But if I go back…you guys could be killed.." Edward puts his hand on my arm

"Kate if we die we die as a family..but you and Bella are some pretty powerful people , and we have the wolves…so I don't think these people stand a chance…" Edward says with a chuckle I start to smile and I find myself saying "Your right..So Yes, its time to go home" I look at edward

"Oh and when you get back Bella is going to be pissed. So good luck."

and with that said we both take off into the forest

Xxxxxxxxxx

Edward and I finally got close enough to the house where I can see bella and Zane Through the glass windows. Bella is pacing and Zane is sitting there with his head in his hands. Soon Edward and I reach the house . Edward walks in first Bella looks up " Did you get her?!" she says Then Zane sniffs the air  
" I smell her!" He says then I decide to pop out from behind Edward

" Hey guys" I say All of a sudden a fireball is being thrown at me I duck before hits me. Luckly this time it didn't hit my hair. I look up at bella " Okay I deserved that" I say Then all of a sudden I'm being magically thrown against the Tv " Okay That was a bit much. I'm still recovering you know…. And Bella since when can you throw people with your mind?" I say incredulous She replies in a pissed off tone " Its something I just learned now actually, now explain why you left" I look up at her and started to explain

"I thought It would be better to just go to them. So no one else would have to get hurt. I was doing this because I care. I care about everyone and love you all so much." I look at everyones faces when I finish saying that but Zane was looking away from me when he decides to speak up

" How was that better. How would that be better for _anyone_ Katlyn If you die." He says angrily and as he finishes he looks up at me with anger and pain in his eyes. Then without another word he runs upstairs to his room and slams the door. I stare at the stairs a bit then I look back at Bella who is a lot calmer now

"I am so sorry I made you worry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I messed up" I say and then I put my head in my hands a few seconds later I feel arms around me . I look up to see that bell was hugging me. " Katie Please don't leave again." She lifts her head up and I see the venom tears in her eyes " I promise I won't. " I look back up the stairs and back at bella she nods at me knowing what I need to do. Then after giving Edward a quick thank you and hug, I do the same to bella and with a deep breath I start walking up. As im walking up I can hear him blasting forever unstoppable by hot chelle rae I smile as I remember us dancing and singing our hearts out.

Finally I reach Zanes room which is across from mine .I lift my hand up to knock but I put it down. Then I take a deep breath and I start to lift it again. Then before my hand hit the door the door opens and Zane says " Oh just come in already . Your heartbeat is louder than this music " then he turns around and goes to stand by the wall, arms crossed with his back to me. I walk inside and turn off the music so we could talk. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes I was just about to break the silence but Zane beat me to it. "Do you have any idea how special you are to me. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I came home and saw you were gone and then when Edward told me you were missing. Do you have any idea how much it hurt when bella told me you had _runaway ?."_ He says then he turns around " I love you Kate. So much and I know you were trying to be brave but please, don't ever run away again, or atleast tell me first. So I can runaway with you ." Then he walks over to me and puts his hand on my face as he continues " Please Promise me katie… I Can't, I can't lose you" I stare into his eyes " I promise" I said then he grabs my hand and kisses it. I smile " You're so charming you know that right? and your eyes are gorgeous by the way" I tell him as I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. he chuckles " Hmmm maybe. But what I do know is that there is something I need to ask you." He says with his blue eyes sparkling I giggle and look into is his eyes " Go for it" I say " Katie will you go on a date with me? And officially become my girlfriend? It would make me the happiest man and vampire In the world" He asks while looking at me nervously waiting for my answer

I flash a huge smile and say " Drum roll for suspense?" Then out of nowhere I hear a drum roll from behind me I turn around to see Bella with her drum sticks using the desk as a snare with Edward behind her. She winks at me and continues create a drum roll I laugh and look at Zane who was waiting for my answer I smile huge and says " YES! I love you Zane!" Bella and Edward cheer as Zane gives me the biggest smile and grabs me then he passionately kisses me ..and yes there were fireworks a few minutes later we pulled apart "Okay I am beyond tired and since im not running away , im going to sleep."

Everyone laughs " Goodnight Katie I love you, and you better be here in the morning or I'll throw fire at your clothes" Bella says and she walks up to me and hugs me tight I laugh" Okays bellsie I'll be here" Then Edward comes up to me and hugs me " Good night Katie, sleep tight." Then he walks back to bella " hey what do you two plan on doing?" Bella smiles mischievously " Well, we are going to pick up where we left off from earlier" She says then she winks and drags Edward down stairs to do God know what. I shake my head and I turn around and I walk to Zane who has been staring at me

" Whaat" I say he just shakes his head. "You are just so amazing" He says I smile and I walk over to him I kiss his cheek then I whisper " Good night love" I unwrap from his arms and I start to walk away when a hand grabs my arm. I look back to see that it is Zane. I look up at him wondering what he is doing . " Kate…stay with me tonight please…." I look in his eyes that were so filled with hope and without question I say " Sure" Then hand in hand we both walk to his bed and cuddle up together with his arms around me and my head on his chest . then he starts running his fingers through my hair and whispers in my ear" Go to sleep beautiful, I got you" he starts humming the song he wrote for me and I smile and kiss his chest and before you know it I was knocked out

**Bella POV **

Well… this was an eventful day first Kate wakes up, then we find out shes being hunted the vamps who killed her parents, then she takes off, but luckily Edward was able to get her back and now what am I doing? Making out with Edward on the piano

Mmmmm I am in heaven… Edward is amazing! I have never felt like this with ANYONE not that ive had a lot of boyfriends ive had a few over my immortal years but none of them have ever meant as much to me as Edward does… Not even close! Hes just so freaking amazing, I love that hes talented, gorgeous , has a beautiful smile that gives me butterflies…. I love his eyes that seem to look right through me..

wait wait wait….. _LOVE?_

…..

Yes I love him, I love Edward Cullen!

after 10 minutes of making out I finally pull away then I look up at Edward " I believe you owe me date Mr Cullen" I say with a big smile he laughs and puts his head against mine " I believe I do Ms Swan. How about tomorrow night we go dancing with the others?. There is a great club in Port Angeles that we can go to if you want" He finishes nervously

"Yes! I love dancing we should go" I say excitedly Kate is going to flip! Whoaa dancing tomorrow!

wait what is today anyways?

" Hey Ed what day is today? I've completely lost track of time." I say to Edward a little embarrassed He chuckles and replies "Well it was Thursday but it just turned Midnight so now its Friday " I look at him him in shock " Wow! So dancing tonight then? And craaapppp we need to go to school" I say jumping up and down. He nods " Yes tonight, and who says we have to? Skipping class is healthy every now and then." He says with humor in his eyes " SO true…so what should we do now until kate wakes up?" I ask him he leans toward me while saying this" This" then he kisses me and that is what we did until the morning came.

**Kate POV**

Best sleep ever I think to myself as I open my eyes. I look around to see Zane not anywhere.

I listen closely to hear the water running.. okay hes in the shower I run quickly to my room to get my clothes which were a matching bra and panty set both black lace, and then I went to my closet and I pick out a cute floral dress . It was pink and tight at the top but from the waist down it was flowy and had flower patterns on it. I grab it and run quickly back to Zanes room to see he is still in the shower.

Hes probably going to be there awhile so I take my time putting on my clothes..i just got my bra and panties on when I hear the bathroom door open

Shiiiit..i say to myself..okay Katie play it cool "Hey Zane!" I say in a calm voice " I look back and I see hes in a towel… Just a towel….

oh. Hot damn…is it hot in here?

he steps out of the bathroom " Morning sunshine! How-" He stops in mid sentence as he looks at me in my bra and and panties he checks me out eyes full of lust and I blush and i do a twirl

"You like what you see?" I say with a wink and in not even 2 seconds he had his arms around me and lips at my ear " You are the sexiest women I have ever seen..and such a tease" I giggle then he starts kissing my neck

"mmmm" I moan then to my displeasure he stops I turn around and give my best puppy dog pout he just laughs with his blue eyes sparkling " I'll get you back for that" I say Zane laughs again and says "We need to get dressed , I mean as much as I would love us to walk around like this. I think it would make everyone else feel uncomfortable" I frown but hes got a point " Okay you right" Then with a mischievous smile I go to kiss him , then zane goes to deepen it but I pull away and with a smirk I say " I need to get changed " Zane growls and I skip to the bed where my dress is and I put it on then I turn around to see zane still standing there " You gonna get dress? I totally understand if you don't want to…it doesn't bother me a bit" I say with a cheeky smile Zane chuckles while walking to his closet he grabs a couple of clothes and then looks at me with his eyes raised. Getting the message I cover my eyes

A few minutes pass " You can open your eyes now" I open my eyes and I see Zane has changes into a white V-neck with Blue jeans I wolf whistle at him as I check him out he just chuckles then grabs my hand and starts leading me downstairs . As we are walking downstairs I see Bella and Edward in workout type clothes standing by the couch

"Kate , Zane, Jas called and said he wants to do some training today. He says it will be good that we are prepared for anything and the wolves are coming so we can all get use to fighting with them just in case. We are meeting him and the rest of the family at the clearing in 10 minutes so get ready. And please do not take forever. " Bella says I roll my eyes and then at vampire speed I take off to my room and head straight for my closet I look around for a bit then I decide on a gray longish off the shoulder shirt with black cheer shorts. Which is similar to bella has on except she has a tank top on instead.

I put on my socks and sneakers and I run downstairs at Vamp speed " Running?" I ask Edward

He nods and I mumble an Okay and we take off into the forest

Not to long later we enter the clearing . The Cullens, hales, and wolf pack already there. Emmett and Jasper were already practicing while the wolves were observing

" Heyyyy guys!" I yell as we all walk toward everyone "Hey Kate!" They all yell back

I look over and I see Jasper threw Emmett into a tree and says " Have you had enough?"

Emmett gets up " Rematch" He snarls Carlisle decides to step in " Okay guys save it for later…lets get down to business." He says staring us all down. Then he nods toward Jasper who looks a little uncomfortable with all the attention on him

" Okay there are 15 of us and who knows how much more of them…and yes we have a lot of advantages such as Bella, Kate, Zane, and the wolves but for all we know they could have something stronger up their sleeves Which means we need to be ready for anything. We ne-" Jas stops in mid sentence because all of a sudden we hear some crackling noises, and then we see someone in the forest watching us. Instantly we are all on defense mode then the figure walks out

He has brown light skin, big brown eyes with flecks of gold. He's muscular and wearing a blue V-neck with black basketball boy shorts and gray vans with a black beanie and a familiar cocky smile

My blood goes cold as I recognize who it is.." It can't be" I whisper quietly he walks closer and takes some black aviators out and puts them on as Carlisle says " Who are you?, what do you want" the wolves growl as he gets closer he simply looks at them and takes a tennis bball out of his pocket " Calm down Fido. Here's a ball. Go fetch" Then he throws the ball

Emmett then takes this opportunity to laugh and then he stops as we all glare at him " hey you got to admit that was hilarious. " I roll my eyes and the guy chuckles

Then he looks at me and with a cocky smile he says " Hey sis" everyone looks at me and back at him  
"SIS?!" Everyone says at the same time

I cross my arms and sigh

"Everyone. Meet my twin brother. Elijah" I say Bella comes over to stand by me " Kate you never told me you have a brother" She says with hurt in her voice I look to glare back at him

" In about 10 minutes you'll see why" I reply my brother chuckles and waves his hand and as he does flames shot out of it and hits a tree . " whoops ..still workin on the control, SO how have you been little sis?" My brother says and that instantly pisses me off and I throw a fire ball at him , which he dodged

" First of all we are twins! You are not older! And How have I been? How have I been?! After 100 years of hearing NOTHING from you that's all I get. After 100 years I just get a hey sis how ya been?" I say and with every word I throw a fire ball at him

"Yo, Chill, Chill! Fine, how about whats up sis? Does that make you feel better?" Then with a angry screech I use my my nature power to make a root extend from a nearby tree and throw him against another. He soon gets up a few minutes after and I see that his glasses have broken " You mad bro?!" I scream at him

He looks up at me with gray eyes….uh oh I think to myself …. This is not good

" Now. I'm mad" he says

"Kate….i think you should stop…your brother is pissed ..i can feel it." Jasper says

"Please…I'll be fine…whatever you guys do ..donot help me..he can't hurt me.."

then all of a sudden I hear a crackling sound and next thing I know Im being hit with lightning and I feel the ground under me

Shiiiiiiitttt that hurts….

" KATEEE!" I hear Zane and go to me "This is your SISTER , you could have killed her!"

Elijah laughs " Sometimes I wish…but no I can't we are blood, somehow we can't kill each other oh and one of us gets hurt the other feels it too like a minor ache , well it depends on the injury" then I look up to my brother to see that he has a new pair of shades on

I slowly get up and next thing I know my brother is laughing his butt off " Hey sonic! You need a ring?" he says " Hey bro…you need to go back to school…don't you know?... thunder comes after lightning.." Then after 3 long strides I jump and I punch the ground . and it causes a kind of wave happen on the ground which has my brother flying in the air.

"Class dismissed." I say then I look at my family whose mouths are all hanging open. I turn around and look at my brother. As he's in the air then my brother takes this opportunity to turn into an eagle then turns back to normal as he gets near the ground" Not nice sis" He tells me while wagging his finger

I sink into a crouch and I run to attack again but I hit a shield I look over to bella knowing she was the only person who could do that

" ENOUGH GUYS" Bella screams getting in the middle of us " Kate since when do you control thunder and are able to create a wave thingy in the earth? And your eyes are purple?" I sigh and I look up at her

"Ive always been able to control thunder but I don't like to use that because…it is more powerful than you can imagine plus I have to be very pissed off to be able to use that…and this is my arrogant, annoying twin brother…we aren't close which is why I don't talk about him..and I guess I was so mad my eyes turned purple…I know elijahs turn gray when hes angry but this is the first time this has ever happened to me" I say then I look at my brother who is now next to me

" what are you doing here? And how the hell did yyou even find me" I ask " We're blood. I always know where you are remember? And I felt that you got hurt plus I hada feeling you were in trouble and I came here to help." I look at him incredulously " Help…you came to help..where were you when mom and dad were killed! I didn't have anyone…you left me to grow up by myself while you went off to God knows where! Then I run into you several years later..and I think to myself oh Im getting my brother back I finally have someone but then you leave AGAIN! Don't you realize you were the only blood family I had left! and you left me!" By the end of my speech I was crying. Zane came over to me and held me in his arms while bella rubbed my shoulder soothingly

"Katie I am so sorry I left you alone..but please let me help you now..let me make it up to you" Elijah says in a voice I rarely ever hear him use I look up at him

"Fine…." I say then I go to hug him but he steps back " Whoaaah, whoa…chill …chill.. I don't hug…" He says as I try to hug him I laugh. my brother is now back I grab his arm and I look at everyone

" Okay everyone say hi to my twin Elijah. Elijah, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Zane" Elijah looks at zane and back to me " This is your mate?" he says with his eyebrow raised " You actually found someone who'd put up with you?" he chuckles "how long has he been imprisoned ..i mean how long have you two been together?" I roll my eyes and slap him in the back of the head " We have been _together _for a few weeks" I say proudly as I grabbed his hand

Elijah starts laughing like crazy and looks at Zane" a few weeks? And you still haven't taken off yet? Wow….Have you seen her in the mornings? Talk about a bad hair day…" Then he shudders then he looks at bella " Thank you for taking care of my sis while I haven't been here" He says in the sincerest voice I've ever heard " Shes mostly been taken care of me…without her id be rotting in a hole somewhere" Bella Says " It was my pleasure girlie!… oh and bro you have to meet the wolf pack!" I say then I grab elijahs arm and drag to where the pack is and I see sam has shifted back down to human form " Sam this is Elijah. Elijah sam." I say Elijah looks at sam and says "Sup Dog" and sticks his hand out Sam sticks his hand back out and shakes his " Elijah, nice to meet you. Do you hunt?" Sam says bluntly Elijah laughs and takes off his shades " Dude my eyes have gold in them what do you think? But yes I do and I hunt animals but I eat human food as well. " Elijah says Sam nods his head and he looks to the rest of the pack and he nods to them and they take off" Where are they going" I ask

"They are going to switch to human form" Sam says I nod my head and a few seconds later the gang comes out of the trees and walk up to Elijah , sam and I . Jake was the first to say something

"Hey I'm Jake. Katlyns brother from another mother" I chuckle at Jakes joke Elijah reaches out and shakes jakes hand and says " Haha Nice to meet you."

" So do you play xbox?"Jake asks Elijah . My brother replies saying " Of course bro! what did you think I've been doing for the last 50 years?" Jake laughs " Man…you and I are going to get along great"

I roll my eyes at them. Oh boy….these two are going to drive me crazy…..

Xxxxxxxxx

Finally after 10 minutes we got the Cullens, Hales and the whole pack introduced and they all love my brother ..Especially Emmett and Jake….My brother has been cracking jokes for the past 5 minutes and I swear if vamps could cry they would be bawling by now…Even Zane who eventually warmed up to my brother and that's what I love about my brother he can be just as funny as I am, and just as charming but still annoying…

but its good to have him back

**Bellas POV**

I have to admit I was hurt by the fact Kate never told me about her brother…but I can understand why I mean he left her when she had nobody! He freaking abandoned her , then he just pops up! But atleast he apologized…and even though he is awful for what he did Elijah is so freaking funny…oh my gosh and I can see how they are alike …. They are both are…lively...and energetic.. and they actually look alike but hey they are twins. Anyways we were all chit chatting until Jasper clears his throat and open his mouth and says

" Okay guys this is fun, but we need to train. Elijah we are glad you're here. Your gifts are going to help a lot. So lets begin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally after hours of fighting, we were done with training. Jasper took turns fighting with all of us and taught us how we could improve, and he told us what not to do when fighting other vampires . and he was even able to give the wolves some pointers . I have to admit though. He is an amazing fighter , when he versed kate and I he told us no powers and he was actually difficult to beat , but we did. I mean we know 8 different types of martial arts…he didn't stand a chance. Anyways so the wolves are already gone and its just me, kate, Zane, Elijah and the Cullens and hales at Kates and I's place.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat on the couch. " Edward and I are going dancing. Wanna come?" Everyone instantly perked up (especially Kate) and they all yelled " Hells yea!" I laughed then I looked at kate who was jumping up and down with alice . Then she said " Okay girls I have dresses for all of you, alice you can do our make up, and we all get ready here, except the guys. Guys go to the cullens house and get dress. Then we will meet you at the club!" Kate says then she runs upstairs in vamp speed and then comes down with some clothes. She walks over to Zane and shoves them into his hand. " Now go! We need to get ready!" she says as she starts pushing him towards the door. Zane looks down at her and starts laughing " I'm going, im going! Jeez women!" Then he kisses her and runs with the rest of the boys out the door.

Then she turned to us and says "Lets Go get ready girls!" and we all scream " WOOOO!" then we ran upstairs to kates bathroom. " Okay girlies wait here while I get your outfits!" A few seconds later she comes out with four extremely sexy dresses 1st is a tight navy blue V-neck mini dress, 2nd was a pink strapless mini dress, 3rd is a tight red dress that comes off the shoulders, and the last one was a purple one shoulder mini dress. She reached over and gave the navy one to me, the pink one to Alice, The Red to Rose, and she kept the purple on for herself. She looked at us and asked" Sooo what do you guys think!?"

"LOVE THEM!" We all screamed and then ran and hugged her. Not long after alice starts my makeup first which consisted of brown eye liner, navy blue eye shadow and black mascara. Next she did Kates and hers consisted of purple eye shadow, with black eyeliner and mascara. Then, she did roses and hers consisted of gold shimmery eye shadow and black eyeliner with black mascara. Then Finally she did hers which consisted of just pink eye shadow and mascara. Next we all take our clothes and start changing. Then we all do own hair, and I just left mine wavy, whle alice flipped hers, and rose and kate straightened theirs. when were finally done we look in the mirror and we look freaking HOT!

" Girls…I think the guys are going to faint when they see us…we look HOT! " Rosalie exclaims and we all just laugh Then Kate walks into her closet and brings out matching heels for all of us. Then with a smirk she says " Lets go get em girls!" Then we all walk to the garage and we decide to take my black Eclipse.

20 minutes later we arrive at the club. "Club Moonlight" . Interesting name..but the club seemed hyped I could hear the music blasting from a mile away. I go park the car and I see Edwards Volvo. "Hey girls it looks like the guys beat us here"I say as we all get out. Then we all walk to the entrance. Once we were inside several people stopped to stare. But we ignored it " Where are the guys?" I say to the girls Kate taps my shoulder " Look!" She says and I look over to see the guys sitting by the bar and some girls where talking to them . One of them was a pretty blonde who was flirting like crazy with Edward,.and I look at the others who also were talking to girls who were flirting like crazy with them. I start to walk towards him but I feel a hand stop me I look up to see its rose looking pissed " Wait bells, I know what to do. Girls grab a random guy and start dancing as sexy as you can. That will get their attention" Then with that she was off and started talking to this guy next thing I know they were dancing and rose was breaking it down. Alice, Kate and I looked at each other" Hm What the hell." Kate says and with that we all went and grabbed a guy and started dancing. The guy I grabbed was tall, had sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and was I have to admit really cute. But didn't come close to Edward. But I put all those thoughts aside and just Danced to the song Please Don't stop the music by Rihanna.

**Zanes POV**

Okay so the guys and I show up at the club and we didn't see the girls so we decided to sit at the bar. Then all of a sudden a random girl comes up to me and starts making a conversation with me. Then all of a sudden Edward taps my shoulder and points toward the dance floor I look over to see the girls and I see Kate..Holy…shit… I think drool came out of my mouth…she looks so freaking gorgeous and sexy then I see that shes dancing extremely sexy with..some blonde dude? Instantly I get jealous. I mean look! His hands are fucking almost on her butt! I seriously want to break his arm and I look and see the girls are dancing the same way with some other guys..and . I look over to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looking like they are ready to kill those guys then Elijah looks to where we are looking and he chuckles " You guys are going to let those guys get your women? Damn y'all are pitiful…" Then he takes a sip of his coke and walks away. " Guys what are we going to do?" I say looking at them. " Pshh im going to go get my girl!" Jasper says and Emmett nods his head and they walks over to rose and Alice. Edward and I look at each other and then a second later we start heading towards our girls

I look and I see Edward with bella..but where did kate go?

**Bella POV**

Im dancing with this guy whose name I found out was rick and I look over his shoulder to see Edward coming over. I pretend like I don't see him " Hey get your hands off my girl you pervert!" Edward says as he pushes the guy away from me and the guy instead of bulking up he just walks away. I laugh "Heyy Edward wassup." I say while looking at his angry eyes " Why were you dancing with him?" he says I roll my eyes " Are you jelly Edward? Well don't be hes not even a match for you…now lets dance" I say and pull him on the dance floor. Then all of a sudden the Dj starts talking " Heyy hey partiers! Its time to get a little latin tango up in here! ! Anyone want to come to the middle of the dance floor and show us how its done?!" The crowd cheers and I hear a high loud voice say " I do!" Then I look and See Kate and some guy making their way to the middle of the floor. Everyone spreads out and makes room. Then the song starts

Kate and him start walking in circles around each other, then they gracefully walk toward each other, moving with the beat of the song. Then they grab hands and he puts his hands on her waist, and they start dancing to the beat. And I have to admit they are doing freaking awesome. He just spun kate and dipped her and snapped her right up. Then they look to the side and start walking backwards **(An. Sorry for the terrible description..i really couldn't describe it. Just picture some dancing with the stars type dancing lolz) **After another 2 minutes the song finally ended and the crowd went crazy. And I have to admit I screamed along with the crowd. Kate and the guy took a bow and then after thanking them for an amazing performance the Dj switch it back to the regular music. I pushed my way to the crowd towards kate and I finally reached her " OMG that was awesome Katie!" I say and hug her tightly  
she laughs and the guy that she was dancing with taps her on her shoulder and says" Hey beautiful, you want to dance again?" Kate was about to respond but Zane who just magically appeared put his hand around kates shoulder and glared at the guy " no Your done. Now get away from my girlfriend" The other guy just raised his eye brows " What if she doesn't want me to?" He says then looks at kate hopefully " Sorry you're a great dancer..but this guy here is my love. But it was nice meeting you!" Kate says and then kisses Zanes hand and Zane kisses her head. The guy mutters to himself quietly but then walks away . After, the rest of the gang minus Elijah comes over and hugs kate. " holy crap you did AMAZING! Where did you learn to dance like that?!" Rose says then Emmett add " Yea you look so sexy out there!" Rose slaps his head and Kate laughs " Bella and I traveled to a lot of Latin countries and I picked it up there" Kate says with a wink. "well you did amazing! I never knew you could dance" Alice said " Well I never knew you all minus bella could dance! I saw you all get it on with those guys" Kate says with a wink and all the guys growl " I still say we should kill them, Do you know how much lust those guys were feeling?" Jasper says then Edward adds " You don't even want to know what they were thinking" he says while clenching his jaw I look at Edward and put my hand on his face " Awwww Eddie is jelly!' He scowls at me "Really. Eddie?" I give him an innocent cheeky smile " Yeaa that's your new nickname" I say while batting my eyelashes . He gulps and says "fine, but only you, and you alone can call me that" He says I stick my hand out to him " Deal" And we shook hands and like 5 seconds after we busted out laughing.

**An: Heyyyyy guys hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Sorry if you didn't though..i gave it my best shot:'). So review and tell me what you thought! And yes I know there are grammar issues but like I said please try to look past that and tell me what you think of the story so far…**

**P.s Elijahs pretty cool huh? and …vamp war coming up soon:') Should I add more characters for the upcoming battle? Comment and let me know! Oh and sorry for the awful dancing descriptions …I tried lolz**


	7. Edward's past, I love you! Promise me?

**An: OKAY PEOPLEE! I'm back! I sincerly apologize for the long wait ...the EXTREMELY long wait but here we are and again i'm going to try to update more:) I really hope you enjoy this chapter...i personally think this one is themost romantic out of them all so far..maybe i'm getting us in the Vday mood? Anyways pleassseeee review! oh and when the lyrical parts of this story start i strongly suggest you look up the songs too and follow:) it will set the mood more promise:)**  
Bellas POV

Xxxx

Okay after a long night of dancing we all decide to leave. Me, Zane, Edward, Kate, and Elijah decide to go back to the house, while Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice go back to their house for some *cue shudder- alone time. I am so glad I can turn this mind reading thing off and on, but sadly I still felt the waves of lust from them. Ewwwwwww. So anyways I give Kate the keys to the car and I decide to ride with Edward, really not wanting to be away from him.

" Hey kate we'll be right behind you alright? And don't wreck my car." I say she rolls her eyes as they get in

"Oh please ive been driving waaaaaaayyyy longer than you have, so don't worry!" She says as she starts up the car and she backs out and with a loud squeal from the car she was gone .

"She better not wreck my car" I mumble to myself . I turn and see Edward holding the passengers door open for me. I raise my eyebrows "What I can't drive?" I say he chuckles

"Not a chance, maybe in the future" He says as he shuts the passengers door and quickly gets in the drivers seat. "hmph" I say in return and he just gives me his half crooked smile that would make my heart beat faster if I was alive.

Then he starts the car and we are gone, dance club long behind us.  
"So Ms Swan , what were your parents like?" Edward asks trying to make conversation.  
"Well my mom Renee, was eccentric, she was really care free, Forks wasn't really the place for my mom, she always thought it was quite depressing and my dad Charlie, was tough and more I guess you can say practical, and mature, he was really content with the way things were which is why they always butt heads a lot, but its funny because there differences is what also brought them together in the first place really. I really miss them though" I say as I look out the window. I look back to see him staring at me and my eyes widen.

"Holy crow can you keep your eyes on the road? I mean I know we are vamps but still, that freaks me out!" I say he just chuckles " But bella you're so much more prettier to look at" He says.

If I was human I'd be blushing like crazy, but instead I mumble "Well, keep your eyes on the damn road" Again he laughs and finally looks forward.

"Well you're parents sound like quite a pair bella, and I'm sorry, I bet if they could see you, they'd be so proud." He says I sigh and look out the window " I sure hope so . What were your parents like? Do you remember them, I mean because I know when we change our memory doesn't always come back. I know I only remember bits and pieces of my old life. But what about you?" I ask curiously. Eager to get my mind off missing my parents. I could tell he understood cause he doesn't protest .

"I honestly don't remember much, I remember before the influenza killed them that they were very kind hearted. My dad was more strict as most fathers were back then, but he was still very kind. My mom…names was Elizabeth she died after my dad.. but before she did she asked Carlisle to save me, to do whatever it took to save me. At first I resented that I was brought to this life, I rebelled against Carlisle and Esme by feeding from…." He hesitates and glances at me. "From.." I prompt he sighs and takes a deep breath

"From humans. But only the bad ones. The murderers, rapists…. I felt like a monster….i still feel like a monster. Later on I became a ..vegetarian . I couldn't stand taking a human life, whether they deserved it or not, I didn't enjoy it and Carlisle and Esme both welcomed me back with open arms. They are..the greatest parents, and two of the greatest , most kind hearted people I know." He glances at me for a moment. Taking in my reaction. I put my hand on his arm

"You know you aren't a monster, I mean you probably saved more lives than you took! And it doesn't make me think any less of you" I say truthfully.

I mean the killing humans did shock me but it doesn't make me think less of him. I mean none of us are completely perfect right? Edward looks at me gratefully and says "Thank you love, that means a lot to me. I think now..i can forgive myself because I know I must have done something right…I can't be so much of a monster that God has blessed me with you, Bella. Thank you and I love you."

I was shocked and for a moment I don't say anything and then I break out into a smile and I say with all my heart " I love you too Edward" And with out thinking I kiss him. Then I feel the car swerve I realize where we are and I jump back and scream "WATCH THE DAMN ROAD" "Hey your fault that time!" Edward replies with his gorgeous golden eyes sparkling.

I shake my head and look ahead to see that we have finally arrived home. Edward stops the car and before he gets out I grab his arm "Thank you for telling me all of that Edward I love you" I say  
and he grabs my hand and kisses it then puts his head on mine "I don't think I'll ever get use to hearing you say that beautiful" I smile and then I hear shouting from inside.

We pull apart and I roll my eyes. "Lets go see what this is about" I say then Edward comes a opens my door and I get out. Then hand in hand we walk through the door and see Kate and Elijah arguing. And I see Zane slightly holding kate back

"Its _my_ room though how could you just give it away!" Elijah says kate rolls her eyes  
"UGH! You left! You were gone for more than 50 years! Please you would have turned mine into a game room! Or a man cave or some shit like that!" Kate shouts back  
Zane notices us standing in the doorway and I give a little wave

And he mouths 'help me' then says "These two have been arguing since we left, I can't get them to stop for more than 5 minutes!" Zane says exasperated then Elijah speaks up  
" Well she gave my room away to her boo!"  
before kate can respond I interrupt

"Elijah we have tons of rooms you can stay in one of those?" and before Elijah can respond Edward jumps in

"Or Zane can move in with Kate, and Elijah you get your room back, and everyone is happy?" he says and Zane glares at him "Where were you with this idea about 10 minutes ago!" Edward just shrugs and looks at me and winks. I smile in return.

"Fine, sounds good to me" Kate says and Elijah mumbles an okay then kate looks at Zane " Do you mind being roomies?" She asks with a smile and his eyes sparkle and he kisses her head " Ofcourse I wouldn't mind beautiful" He says and kate lets out a long squeal that makes us all wince and she starts jumping up and down.

"Gahhh we got to move your stuff in and omg I this is going to be awesome! Eeeeppp! Edward brilliant idea!" She says and Zane smiles at her excitement. They really are a beautiful couple I think to myself as I feel Edwards lips against my head.  
" Hey Kate did you show Elijah the rest of the house?" I ask interrupting her squeal.  
"Bella you know I did live here once" Elijah says like im retarded  
Before I can respond kate speaks up "Yea but I added a bunch of stuff like the third floor is the game floor and then ofcourse the best part of the house" She says and grabs his arm and I follow knowing what part shes talking about and as we get to the garage she yells "TADA" and turns on the lights and Elijah gasps

"Holy freaking crap" Elijah says as he looks at the Lamborghini. And notices where elijahs staring Kate glares "HELLS NO don't you even think about going near my other baby, you will not touch, breathe, or go near it . Or I will find a way to kill you." Kate says menacingly.  
Zane goes and wraps his arms around her" I can drive it right?" he says while giving her a sweet smile. And she looks at him just as sweetly and says "Hells no, the only person who has ever driven this is bella and myself" and he pouts in response "b-b-bu-t" he starts and Elijah joins in but I decide to speak " Trust me she won't budge guys, give it up." I say and then kate goes to the door and motions them to get out "Lets go I'm getting nervous with you staring at it Elijah" she says and I look at Elijah who has a devilish grin on his face. Which is similar to kates and I can easily tell that something bad is going to happen…

We all exit and I think to myself I hope he has a will written just in case…

Kates POV

I saw that smirk on my brothers face which means something bad is going to happen….i haven't gotten a vision yet so he hasn't decided anything which is good but its making me suspicious.. anyways we are all back in the living room except. I look at bella whose eyes were dark gold which meant she needed to hunt and I could feel myself growing thirstier. I walk over to her "Wanna go hunting?" I ask her and she nods. "Do any of you guys need to hunt?" She asks all the guys shake their heads and with that Bellsy and I run out. I hear bellas phone vibrate and she takes it out and quickly messages back and looks at me innocently. I raise my eyebrows and she shakes her head and shrugs nonchalantly. Hmmmmmmm somethings up but what ever. We smell a bunch a deers our hunting instincts automatically kick in and we start back running .

xxxx

After two deers im full, bella had 3..fat ass..anyways we both have finished and we run back to the house and I instantly hear music and I look at kate in question but she just winks in return. Then walks away I walk up the stairs cautiously and hear the music coming from my room and I look around the scene takes my breath away. I instantly put my hands to my mouth The slow version of down is being played while Zane is standing there with rose petals all around him, in a black suite with a rose in his hands blue eyes sparkling and as the pre chorus starts and the piano gets louder he grabs my hand and we start dancing and as I stare in his eyes I start tearing up

_So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away.__  
__So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.__So baby don't worry, you are my only,__  
__You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,__  
__You'll be my only, no need to worry,__  
__Baby are you down down down down down,__  
__Down, Down,__  
__Baby are you down down down down down,__  
__Down, Down,__  
__Even if the sky is falling__Just let it be,__  
__come on and bring your body next to me,__  
__I'll take you away,__  
__I'll turn this place into our private getaway,__  
_

He twirls me again and starts singing the lyrics in my ear_  
_

_So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away__  
__So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,__  
__ohhh ohh.__So baby don't worry, you are my only,__  
__You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,__  
__You'll be my only, no need to worry,__  
__Baby are you down down down down down,__  
__Down, Down,__  
__Baby are you down down down down down,__  
__Down, Down,__  
__down.__ayyy, downnnnnnnnnnn,__  
__baby the sky is falling down.__baby don't worry, you are my only,__  
__You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,__  
__You'll be my only, no need to worry,__  
__Baby are you down down down down down,__  
__Down, Down,__  
__Baby are you down down down down down,__  
__Down, Down,__  
__Even if the sky is falling down__  
__down down,__  
__if the sky is falling down.__  
__  
_

He looks me in the eyes as he sung that last part and I felt a tear go down my face and he wiped it off. "Don't cry beautiful" He says kindly and I put my hand on his face and whisper "I love you…I love you so much"  
and he puts his hand over mine and whispers in my ear "I love you too, I always will" Then he twirls me as the next song comes on **(AN: I honestly suggest if you want the full affect of this scene that you stick some earplugs in and blast A thousand years part 2 and follow along...just saying:)**

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
...beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

He starts singing in my ear again_  
_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the instrumental is going on he gets down on one knee and hold out a box and opens it I gasp. Inside is a beautiful diamond ring in a heart shape the band is silver. The instrumental is still going on but he starts to speak eyes sparkling "Katlyn Lily Heart I know its been a little over 3 weeks but vampires feel things a lot stronger than humans and I knew you were the one since I've first saw you I promise to love you,- don't worry I'm asking you to marry me..just yet.- but i think this ring is almost as special as a wedding ring. This ring..is a promise ring…I promise to love you forever, I promise to protect you, I promise to stand by your side always no matter where your craziness takes me, I promise to follow you. This is a symbol of this promise I have made to you and a promise to me that you will love me too. I promise to accept you and I love you with all my dead heart. I will get jealous but I promise to never let it tear us apart, and I promise I will never let you go..ever. and My heart has always been yours, and it will always be yours Katie. Will you accept?"  
Then the song starts up again_  
One step closer  
_I step back and I put my hand on his face as I sing this part to him_  
_

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

and with more tears in my eyes I whisper "Yes" and he smiles a giant, brilliant smile and venom tears in his eyes he puts it on my left hand then picks me up and spins me around then kisses me passionately.  
….I am so happy I think to myself as we continue kissing

Then a thought came to me  
I wonder how bellas taking her surprise?

**An: ooooolala whats bellas surprise;D Okay i cried at this last part it was sooooooo romantic! I seriously wish this happened to me i'm so jealous..oh well forever alone :P Anyways i hope you all enjoyed this as much i enjoyed writing this...if not again im sorry:') So you guys know the drill please ignore the grammar issues and tell me what you think of this chapter:) I thought it was nice for V-day:) I will try to update more! Oh and stay tuned im uploading the next part in a bit:)  
Thanks so much **  
**xxxxxxxxx**


	8. Accept Us? Stealing Cars!,Death Wish

**An:Hey hey hey! i told you i'd continue it! here bells surprise and i hope you enjoy this chapter! please review and i honestly suggest at the lyrical parts you listen to the songs on youtube or whateverx)**

Bellas POV

Gahhhhh kate is in for a shock! Zane was very careful to get around her visions. He texted me saying he needed a bit more time so I got 3 deers instead of my usual two..yea I feel like a fat ass…anyways Kate went upstairs and I walked to the music room where I also heard music and to my surprise. I expected to see Edward, however I was greeted by Elijah .  
"Elijah, where's Edward?" I ask a bit confused. He just gives me a knowing smile and reaches me a note and a lily. I open the note and it says in beautiful handwriting

Hey beautiful,  
I'm sorry this had to greet you instead of me but Follow my scent through the forest, soon you will see a light and a path way , follow it. Listen for the music as well.  
I love you and I'm counting down the minutes

Love Always,  
E

Omg is this happening? I look up at Elijah and he smiles

" Go out the front door make a right and you should smell his scent, Have fun, and try not to knock down too many trees" He says with a wink. If I could blush my face would be red , and I was too excited to slap him so I just ran out the door and I turned right like Elijah said and instantly got his scent. I followed it and like he said I heard music and soon I saw light , there were candles on the trees and lilies on the ground creating a path way. As I ran it got brighter until I got to this beautiful clearing surrounded with lilies and some rose petals but mostly lilies (my favorite flower) and I gasped at the scene. Edward was wearing a suite and had a red rose in his hand then the song changed to Wanted by Hunter Hayes. **(An: You should listen to it as you're reading this scene it really helps you to picture it;)** I started walking towards him not believing all of this.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
_

When I get to him he holds his hand out to dance and I smile and he pulls me close to him_  
_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too  
_

He then twirls me and I giggle _  
'_

_Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_  
_And you get that all the time, I know you do_  
_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_  
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_  
_When I kiss your lips._  
_I I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Then as it gets to this part he starts singing the song in my ear and I smile_  
_

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

He whispers that last part to me and I look at him and I run my hands through his hair , " I love you Edward Cullen" I whisper to him. And he gives me a breathtaking smile  
"I love you too Isabella Swan, forever" he says and kisses me then as we pull apart the next song comes on and we continue dancing to I Won't Give Up, by Jason Mraz.  
He looks me in the eyes and starts to sing the first verse to me and I felt my eyes tear up with venom as his voice blended well

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

And again he sings the last verse of lyrics in my ear_  
_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

I look into his eye and he twirls me and the next song come on which is From This moment By Shania Twain

And as the intro starts and the backround music has started Edward gets down on one knee and takes out a velvet box and inside is a beautiful flower shaped silver diamond ring , with little diamonds along the silver band. I put my hand over my mouth.  
Holy..freaking…crap..hes wouldn't..  
"…is that…?" he smiles  
"No I'm not asking you to marry me yet Ms Swan…this a promise ring . Isabella Marie Swan…My Angel..I love you with my entire dead heart. From this moment on I promise to always love you, every moment of my existence, I promise to protect you, and care for you. I promise to spend everyday showing you how much I love you, from this moment on you will never be alone. I love every part of you and this promise ring is a symbol of your love for me too, and I promise to stay with you as long as you wish to have me, which will hopefully be forever. I am no where near worthy of you but , to my amazement God brought us together anyways and this along with my heart will forever be your if you accept us..Do you accept us Bella?"

Then the song starts and I step forward and put my hand on his face and sing

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
_

Then I whisper to him "Yes" and in return he gives me a breathtaking smile and picks me up in his arms and spins me around. And we continue to dance

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_  
_You and I will never be apart_  
_My dreams came true because of you_

Then He sings this part to me in my ear_  
_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
_

"I love you my angel" he whispers to me as the instrumental is going on

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
_There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_From this moment_

I pull back and sing this last part to him with all my heart

_I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

and he puts the ring on my finger as the song comes to an end and he kisses me passionately and then I sigh in happiness and I think to myself

I hope Kates surprise is as amazing as mine..

Kates POV

What an amazing night… after the dancing and kissing we decided to change and right now im in my pjs which is my black silk shorts with a bunch of different color peach signs on them, and the match black shirt with one giant multicolored piece sign on it, and to my pleasure zane just had his black boxers on and is shirtless.  
"hmmm" I sigh in happiness as I cuddle with my sweetheart. I feel him kiss my head and he bends his lips close to my ear and whispers "I love you" I smile and I kiss his chest " I love you too Mi Amore" I say back to him and he gives me one of his sexy half smiles "You know its sexy when you speak Italian" he says and I raise my eye brows " Oh is it now? I'll have to do it more often then" I say with a wink and I feel his arms tighten more around me and he kisses my neck and I let out an involuntary moan and I turn my head slightly towards him " Hey don't start what you can't finish" I say and he laughs and kisses my cheek and I let out a yawn. "Damn accident making me sleep more…ugh" I say and Zanes arms tighten as I mention the accident. I roll over and sit up to look at him " Hey I'm okay now sweetheart" I say and he puts his hand up to my face and brushes the hair out of my face " I know but I hate how close I came to losing you darling" I smile sweetly to him and just when I'm about to say something my yawn interrupts me. And he cracks another dimple smile " Sleep time for the human" He says and I smack his chest lightly " Hey its _half _ human thank you very much" I say and he holds his hands against his heart in mock hurt "Ouch! well myyyyyy bad! Put you do need to rest so you can get better" He says and I kiss his cheek then I cuddle back into his open arms, enjoying the way they feel around me. I feel myself starting to drift off and I before, I ask him "Hey Z? Can you hum me a song? I love your voice." I say a bit shyly and he smiles and whispers "Anything for you my love" then he starts humming a familiar tune and I feel myself drift off.

Elijah's POV

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah a Bella is out, and Katlyn is knocked out with her boo. now is my chance to take the car! I grab my phone and I text Emmett my plan and he is over here in 5 minutes with a devilish grin. Then I text Jake who was luckily awake and now on his way and totally down for the plan.  
Now to get Zane.

Zane's POV

I am so happy right now as I'm holding my girl in my arms. This whole night was for her. I had to be careful to get around her visions but the others helped me. I wonder how bella took her surprise? Its funnt While she was going behind kates back , Kate was going behind her back and helping Edward set up her surprise too! Which I have to say was a bit challenging since we almost cause a forestfire with the candles…Thank gosh we have people who can control water or we'd be probably screwed…  
"Psssstttt" I hear coming from the door way. I look to see its Emmett and Elijah. I look at the time and its almost 12:30 am  
I look at the guys curiously "What are you guys doing!" I whisper They grin at each other "Come on man! We are going on an adventure!" Emmett says and I sigh and slowly get up. Luckily Kate was knocked out cold.  
Emmett wiggles his eyebrows as he looks me up an down  
"What did you guys do here? I take the evening went as planned?" Emmett says and I glare at him as I grab a random black vneck and put it on. "Ewww Emmett no…just no.."Elijah says grabbing his ears."

I grab some basketball shorts and roll my eyes "Guys nothing like that happened" I say and Emmett looks disappointed

"Why not? Shes hot" Emmett says and I glare at him some more and before I could say anything Elijah smacks him upside the head  
" That's my _sister _you prick" Elijah says and Emmett rubs his head and pouts…yes he pouted….and says "Hey only rosey gets to do that" I roll my eyes as I slide my vans on and follow the guys down stairs. I look at them questionably; They look at each other then run vamp speed to the garage. After a moments hesitation I follow them to the Garage. And I see them standing by a car.  
" No way….!" I say as I realize what car they were standing by  
Kates Lamborghini  
The guys look at each other and grin evilly they have a death wish obviously

"Yes way" Elijah says "You in?" Emmett says and raises his eyebrow. I sigh.  
" Yea, you'll need someone responsible to make sure no damage comes to it, which is why im driving." I say walking towards the car.

"WHAT?! No way!" They both shouted Still walking toward the drivers side I smirk "Yes, or I go wake up Kate" I say

"You wouldn't dare" Emmett says I raise my eye brows  
"Try me" I say then they both get in the back seat while swearing under the breaths I get in the drivers seat and start up the car, I use the remote to open the garage and I quickly pull out and I close it, but before I backed out of the drive way I see a red car coming down and I see jake in it to my surprise. He parks his car and gets in the passengers seat. "Hey guys you ready to die!" He says and fist bumps us all and then with that we were off. This car went 0 to 80 in .6 seconds and it drives soo smoothly . I have to say this suicide mission is worth it so far.

**AN: ooooooh crap somethings about to go down;D But you got to admit bellas surprise was ROMANTIC i guess vday is really getting to me! I was tearing up and awing as I was writing this:') . Well i hope you all enjoyed it, and again please look past the grammar errors, and focus on the story please. Don't worry some drama is coming, the epic is battle is coming up soon, but please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope you liked it and if you didn't im really sorry i tried my best:P  
Thank you guys!**  
**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
